Harry Potter's 25 Days of Christmas
by LivingDreaming4Eternity
Summary: Ever wonder what Harry & his friends do for Christmas? Here's your answer! 25 one shots, new one every day. Different couples, different pairings. You do not have to read all or read in any order, summaries and couples given at the beginning of each one shot. Couples: Draco/Hermione; Harry/Ginny; Bill/Fleur; Ron/Hermione; Fred/Hermione; Viktor/Hermione; Teddy/Victoire. Please R&R!
1. Dec 1st: I Finally Get It (Teddy Lupin)

**So this is the first oneshot of my Christmas collection. There will be 25 and one will be posted each day leading up to Christmas. Please, review I love hearing your thoughts. **

**The ages and couples vary so be sure to read the AN's. **

**Each one is to a different song. So let me know what you guys all think :)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, places. They all belong to JK Rowling. If I owned Harry Potter I'd be snuggled up to Oliver Phelps right now. **

_**Christmas One Shot #1  
**__**Couple**__**: Teddy Lupin centric with mentions of Harry/Ginny, Teddy/Victoire  
**__**Song**__**: Little Drummer Boy/Peace on Earth by Bing Crosby and David Bowie  
**__**Summary**__**: When Remus Lupin died he wanted to ensure that his son knew what he died for, so that he would have a chance at a better, happier life. Will Remus get his wish? Will Teddy ever understand the meaning behind his father's reasoning?**_

"_I pray my wish will come true, for my child and your child too. He'll see day of glory; see the day when man of goodwill live in peace, live in peace again. Peace on earth, can it be?"_

**First Christmas After the Battle**

"Harry?" My girlfriend called from my left. I turned to look toward the way doorway from my place on the couch; she was looking at me with curiosity. "What are you doing?"

"Wrapping Teddy's presents." I told her with a simple shrug of my shoulders as I looked back at the presents that were magically wrapping themselves before adding: "Just like you asked me too."

"I thought you'd wrap them by hand. You don't have to use magic for everything, you know." She said moving and sitting down beside me, instantly snuggling into my side as my arm wound around her shoulder.

"I like wrapping the muggle way." She continued after a moment of silence. Her declaration caused me to snort out a laugh; she instantly turned and stared at me incredulously. "Harry James Potter are you laughing at me?"

"Yes!" I laughed out, not even denying it but then quickly apologizing and began explaining myself. "It's just that when you grow up without magic some people end up loathing wrapping gifts by hands. Many muggles often pay other people to do it for them."

"May be you just hate it because you were forced to wrap all your cousin's presents and he received a small mountain for all holidays." She made a valid point, so I nodded my head agreeing with her. "You looked deep in thought when I came in," She said changing the subject. "Is everything okay?"

"Just thinking back to what Remus said before I dropped the stone in the forest." I said slowly. "I just can't help but wonder if he'd be happy with the world we've helped create since the war."

"Of course he would be." Ginny assured me with a bright smile and a kiss to my cheek. "You helped shape the world into the one Remus and Tonks wanted Teddy to grow up in. We're on our way to completely eliminating the pureblood and mudblood nonsense we grew up in. Teddy will grow in a world where those words will rarely be used. It's Remus and Tonk's dream come true. Be proud of yourself Harry, you gave that dream a chance."

"You're right." I sighed out turning to smile at her. She grinned back before placing a quick kiss to my lips.

"I know I am. Now speed the wrapping up. He'll be here soon so we can open presents and go to the Burrow." She stood to go finish breakfast while I looked over at the presents, willing them to speed up which they did, before my mind slipped back to the earlier conversation. Ginny was right, Teddy will never live in fear; at least not the way we did.

**First Christmas at Hogwarts  
Teddy's POV from now on. **

"Mr. Lupin!" My charms professor, whom is also my head of house, called out to me as I made my way toward the common room with some of my friends.

My friends and I exchanged worried glances when we realized she was waving me over. With a quick wave goodbye to my friends I made my way over to the older witch and smiled politely. "Yes, Professor?"

"You are going home for Christmas, Mr. Lupin!" She told me with a warm smile and continued speaking the moment a confused frown made its way across my face. "The Headmistress just got word from your Uncle Harry. He wants you to spend Christmas with him and his family seeing as your Grandmother is ill and in St. Mungo's. I say you best be packing, Mr. Lupin."

A huge smile stretched across my face at the thought of going home. I've always said that I have two homes, one with Grandma and the other with my godfather. I've known for quite some time that my Grandma is ill but she took a horrible turn earlier this month and has been in St. Mungos since. I decided to stay at school and not bother my godfather and his family but apparently he found out on his own.

"Thank you, Professor! Have a good holiday!" I called happily before darting away from her so that I could get my trunk packed in time to leave on the Hogwarts Express tonight.

**First Christmas After the Death of his Grandmother (1 Year later)**

"Hello, Teddy." A voice spoke causing me to turn; my eyes landed on Victoire Weasley who was staring at me with a smile.

"Hi, Vicky," I smile back at the younger girl. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too!" She said still grinning happily before she stepped forward and hugged me tightly. "Uncle Harry told me to come get you, dinner will be soon!" She explained as she stepped away but held her hand out to me.

I nodded before taking the 10 year old's hand in my own and allowing her to lead me downstairs. Instantly little Lily Potter latched herself onto my legs and began chanting my name in her two year old voice, not fully pronouncing it correctly. Laughing I bent down and picked her up into my arms, concentrating real hard. I watched as her eyes widened in amazement as Vicky giggle beside me.

"Festive hair you have there, Mr. Lupin." Aunt Ginny said smiling fondly before placing a kiss on my cheek and taking her daughter.

"Really it is a lovely color choice. I like the red specks within the green." Uncle Harry agreed with a smile as well. "Can I talk to you for a moment, Ted?"

Nodding my head I followed him as we weaved through the sea of Weasley's that had filled most of the sitting room at my new home. When we reached the kitchen I noticed Molly Weasley as well as Fleur Weasley bustling around the kitchen as they prepared dinner. I looked up at Uncle Harry, wondering why he hadn't spoken yet, only to see him staring at me with worry.

"Are you okay Teddy? Don't lie to me." He added as soon as I began to nod my head. "Your Grandma passed away less than six months ago and I know that Christmas was her favorite holiday. I want you to remember you can talk to me so tell me the truth."

"I miss her." I admitted softly. "And it only makes me miss Mum and Dad more. Is that weird?"

"Absolutely not. And I know it's hard Teddy and I wish I could say that it does get easier but it doesn't really." He began softly, placing a hand on my shoulder in a comforting fashion. "But just remember this…the ones that love us never really leave us. You can always find them, right here." He said pointing to his heart and I smiled at his comforting statement. "Sirius Black told me that in my third year and it has always stayed with me. It helps me handle things just a little better."

"Who's Sirius Black?" I questioned frowning slightly, it sounded familiar but I couldn't place exactly where I had heard it.

"He was my godfather." Uncle Harry began with a smile. "He was best friends with my Dad and your Dad too."

"Did he die?" I questioned frowning slightly as Harry slowly nodded his head.

"But he died for the same reason our father's did so that we could have a better life. And you know what I think?" I slowly shook my head. "I know that your Mom and Dad would be so proud of you."

"Really?" I questioned hopefully. "Do you really think so?"

Uncle Harry nodded his head, the smile never leaving his face. "I know so. Never forget this, Teddy: your parents loved you so much. Aunt Ginny and I love you so much; your Grandma loved you so much. You are surrounded by people who love you and will do everything in their power to make sure you have the chance to live a safe and happy life. We will never let anything hurt you."

I hugged my godfather tightly. He hugged me back, just as tightly, and also told me that he loves me.

"I love you, too, Uncle Harry." I told him honestly as we separated. "And thank you."

**First Christmas Dating Victoire (He's 19)**

"Merry Christmas, sweetie!" Molly Weasley said with a bright smile as she placed a kiss on my cheek and embraced me tightly.

"Merry Christmas," I answered her with a grin all my own before moving around and greeting the other family members that were littered around the Burrow this Christmas. Finally I made my way into the living room where I found my girlfriend of seven months talking with her cousin's James and Albus.

"Merry Christmas, Teddy." A French accent spoke and I turned to my left, smiling at my girlfriend's mother.

"Merry Christmas, Fleur." I grinned hugging her tightly and pressing a kiss to her cheek before turning and shaking her husband's hand. "Come dear; let's go see your Mother."

I watched as the couple moved toward the kitchen before finally making my way to the couch. "Hey, love.' I smiled leaning down and pressing a kiss to her cheek as she smiled up at me.

"Merry Christmas!" She smiled as I sat down beside her, instantly her fingers interlaced with my own as she leaned against me.

"You two make me sick," Twelve year old James Potter said with an over dramatic gag causing Vicky and I to laugh.

"Don't worry, mate, there will be a time when you're like this with a girl all your own." I told the boy who's always been like my little brother. He just rolled his eyes and stood up, walking away from us.

"So, Albus," I said turning to the younger of the Potter boys who just started Hogwarts a few months ago. "How's the Slytherin house?"

Almost everyone was shocked when they received word that the youngest Potter boy was a Slytherin but in all honesty, his father wasn't at all surprised.

Albus simply shrugged his shoulders in response to my question.

"Aw, come on," I said teasing the young boy. "You can't not tell me! Come on Al, give us all the juicy secrets." I exclaimed resting my chin in my hand and grinning madly at him, completely mocking the way my girlfriend and her friends acted.

"Be nice!" She exclaimed as she gently hit me across the shoulder, I just turned and grinned at her before looking back at the younger boy who was laughing at us.

"So, back to the subject, are you going to tell us how the Slytherin house is or not?" I questioned him.

"You went there, shouldn't you know?" He questioned back in a sassy, yes I said sassy, tone. In moments like this it is quite obvious he is mother's child.

"Yes, but my dear Al, I was in Hufflepuff. How would I know how Slytherin is?" I questioned him smirking at my own somewhat sassy comeback.

"Al, your Mum wants to talk to you." Harry called from the kitchen causing Albus to look over his shoulder before looking back at me.

"Fine, I'll tell you." He said as he stood up a smirk stretching across his face. "It's very green." And with that he turned and walked away. Vicky and I just started laughing at his explanation.

Once he was out of the room she turned and faced me with a smile on her face. "He's doing really well, everyone loves him. He's friends with a bunch of different people in each house. However, he has befriended Scorpius Malfoy rather quickly, they seem really close. Quite a flirt, young Mr. Malfoy."

My eyes narrowed in mock jealousy as I stared her down. "Oh so now I have competition, do I?"

"Never," She grinned back leaning forward to kiss me softly. Smiling I kissed her back. "You're the only one I want, Teddy Lupin."

"And you're the only one I want, Miss Weasley." I answered truthfully twirling a strand of her strawberry blonde hair around my finger and wondering how I got so lucky.

**Teddy Lupin's First Christmas as a Father**

"Teddy, are you okay?" Victoire asked me as she walked into the living room, balancing our ten month old daughter, Cossette, on her hip.

I turned from where I was standing, staring out the window as the snow fell and faced my wife. A small smile settled on my face as I looked at the two girls that mean more to me then I could ever put into words. "I'm fine," I answered her. "Just thinking."

"Do you want to share what it is that has your mind so occupied this Christmas Eve, love?" She questioned me, the smile never leaving her flawless face.

My eyes drifted over to my daughter who was snuggled into my wife's shoulder, staring up at me with wide eyes. She was the most precious thing I had ever laid eyes on. My eyes then moved over to the love of my life, who I honestly could not live without because she's always been that special to me.

"Teddy…" Victoire whispered staring at me with fearful eyes; she could tell that whatever it is occupying my mind, it's serious.

"I wish they could have met you two." I whispered out, turning to look back out the window and watching as the snow fell. "I wish they could have known me."

"Love," She was suddenly right beside me, placing a comforting hand on my back. I turned and looked down at her, waiting to hear what she has to say. "I wish I knew them too and I wish Cossette had a chance to know her grandparents. But they are watching over us at all times and if I had the chance to speak to them I'd tell them how amazing you are Teddy and how proud of you they would be because you are a great man.

I know it's hard but they died fighting to give you a chance to have a safe and happy life but it wasn't just for you, they did for your children too. They made it possible for our daughter to be brought into a safe world and to have the chance for her to look forward to a life that our parents only dreamed of ever having. I'm eternally grateful to them for that. They loved you, Teddy, they loved you so much and they never wanted to leave you but they did it for you."

"I know," I whispered softly turning and gently cupping her cheek with my hand. "But I still wish I had the chance to know them. I miss them still, even after twenty-four years."

"That's okay, Teddy, you'll always miss them. You have every right to miss them but they're still with you. No need to be embarrassed about this, ever."

I nodded slowly before she started giggling. I looked at her confused but then realized what she said _No need to be embarrassed about this_. "My hair's pink, isn't it?" She didn't answer; she just nodded and bit her lip to keep some of her laughter in.

Just as I was about to say something a small childish giggle captured my attention and my gaze drifted down to my daughter who was staring at my hair with wide eyes as she clapped and giggled.

"Oh she thinks this is funny, does she?" I questioned my daughter and willed my hair back to its normal turquoise color, which only made her laugh more. I took my daughter in my arms and began to lightly tickle hear causing her to squirm in my arms. Victoire stood by smiling and laughing lightly. I turned back to her bent down pressing a sweet kiss to her lips. "Merry Christmas love."

She smiled back at me, her arms winding around my neck. "Merry Christmas."

Ever since I was little I've been proud to be the son of Remus and Nymphadora Lupin but I never really understood why they were okay dying for what they did knowing it would mean leaving me behind. I didn't understand it until I was a father myself. The moment I held my daughter for the first time it all made sense. I knew that if the time came I would risk my life in a million wars if it meant that I had even a shred of hope that it would allow my daughter to have a better life. There's no love exactly like that of a parents for their children. My parents always understood that and now I do too.

No matter how much I miss them and no matter how much I wish they could be here today I know that they are with me forever, watching me have the better life they died for and I know that I will never do anything but make them proud because I finally get it.

**I really, really like this one shot. I'm really anxious to see what you guys have to say. :) Next one will be up tomorrow!**


	2. Dec 2nd: Like Father, Like Son

**Here is the second one! Thank you for the reviews! Hope you guys liked the one yesterday. I love this one as well. So without further bothering here ya go. **

_**Christmas One Shot #2  
**__**Couple**__**: James and Lily Potter; as well as Harry and Ginny.  
**__**Song**__**: Mistletoe by Colbie Calliet **_

_**Summary**__**: James is out on an Order mission on Christmas eve; leaving Lily and his son behind. More than anything she wants him home. Years later their son Harry has a similar Christmas Eve. **_

_**Really sucky summary; really sweet story.**_

"_And I've been waiting for you to come and it's hard cause I feel so alone and I just want you to come home."_

I stared out the window as the snow continued to fall heavily on the world outside. Bouncing my tiny son softly on my hip, I wanted nothing more than my husband to appear before my eyes and make his way into the house where I could hug him tightly. The baby made a small whine, clearly wanting my attention; I turned and looked down at him as I softly began to hush him and placed a soft kiss to the top of his head.

"Sh, Harry, Daddy will be home soon." I cooed trying to reassure myself by sounding confident; more than anything I craved that my statement would come true but I'm not so sure.

I should have never let him go. We're in hiding for a goddamn reason but he decides to go out and fight the people that put us here? Voldemort wants our son dead and James decides he simply has to go on this Order mission? Listen to me, talking as though I could have actually made him stay. James is stubborn, he does what he wants and I fear that our son will grow to be the same way.

Glancing at the clock that was hanging on the wall I realized that he should have been home hours ago which only made my worry grow at a more rapid pace than before.

"He'll be back soon, Lily." A quiet voice reassured me causing me to turn. My eyes landed on my friend Alice Longbottom, who was holding her small son in her arms. Her husband, Frank, was on the mission as well and had brought her here for safe keeping. The prophecy that Voldemort fears could involve either one of our children and we know that, so keeping them safe is our number one priority.

"I know," I tell her softly offering a small smile; I know she's just as worried about Frank as I am about James. "I just wish they'd get home, it's nearly Christmas."

"I know, Lily, but they'll be home soon. Just have faith and in no time at all they'll be back, safe and sound."

I slowly nodded my head before excusing myself and moving into Harry's nursery to put him to sleep. I sat down in the rocking chair, shifting to get comfortable before pulling my son close, beginning to slowly rock the both of us to sleep.

"Lily, love, wake up." A quiet voice whispered in my ear as they gently shook my shoulder. I jolted awake, startled by the sudden movement. I blinked several times before my eyes finally focused on my surroundings, I realized I was in my son's room but he was no longer in my arms.

I turned to face the person who had woke me up and instantly let out a sigh of relief as I saw my husband kneeling beside the chair. I wrapped my arms his neck, tightly as I pulled him into an extremely tight hug. Then I remembered that Harry was no longer in my arms.

"James, where's Harry?" I questioned frantically but was instantly soothed by my husband who placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"He's fast asleep in his crib," I let out a breath of relief before once again focusing on the man before me, checking over him for any visible signs of injury or pain. He must have noticed what I was doing because the next words that left his mouth were: "I'm fine, love, let's get you to bed."

A yawn escaped my lips so I naturally didn't argue with him as he stood before taking my hand and pulling me up. Once were both steadily on our feet I pulled him in for another tight hug; his arms wound around me as he pulled me as close to him as possible and placed a loving kiss on my forehead.

"I love you, James," I whispered placing a kiss on his lips before stepping away, still holding his hand.

"I love you, too, Lils." He smiled back at me. "I married you for a reason, didn't I?"

"Hush!" I chastised with a giggle as he gently kissed my forehead once more. I turned to the crib and leaned down pressing a sweet kiss to my sons head. "We love you, sweetheart, Merry Christmas."

James pressed a kiss to the infants head before leading me out of the nursery and toward our own bedroom so that we could get a quiet night's sleep.

**24 Years Later**

"Merry Christmas, mate." Harry Potter's best friend Ronald Weasley sighed out as he stepped up beside his friend.

The other man turned and looked at his friend, smiling briefly as they were both exhausted and would rather be at home with their families then here. "Merry Christmas, Ron."

"Harry, Ron…" A voiced called out to the two men who turned to see the minister of magic coming toward them.

"Minister," The greeted Kingsley Shacklebolt with polite nods and smiles.

"Just wanted to say good work tonight, boys. We're lucky to have Aurors likes like you." He said seriously as he looked over his shoulder where their latest arrests were being taken away before turning back to the young men. "Now go home to your families and have a wonderful Christmas."

Both Harry and nodded before bidding goodbye to the Minister and each other. As soon as the goodbyes were made went toward the floo network and headed home. Harry stepped out into his dimly lit living room and looked around. A smile graced his face as he saw his wife and son asleep on the couch.

The young father made his way toward them and gently lifted his son into his arms. He placed a kiss on the sleeping babies head before placing a hand on his wife's shoulder, shaking gently.

"Ginny, love, wake up." He whispered to the redheaded girl. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and a smile spread across her lips, his smile mirrored hers. "Merry Christmas, love."

"Merry Christmas, Harry," She said sleepily as she slowly sat up. "Everything go okay with the mission? Ron's alright?"

He nodded his head softly. "Everything went fine, Ron's at home." He said in a reassuring tone. He held out his hand and she took it gently in her own, allowing him to pull her up. "Come on, let's get to bed."

Together the small family moved toward the stairs, all very sleepy and looking forward to the holiday that awaits them later on in the morning. With one glance around his living room Harry flicked his wand and the lights went out before he turned back to the stairs and followed his wife.

Merry Christmas from the Potter Family; Both of them.


	3. Dec 3rd: You're So Far Away (FWHG)

**Hello lovely fanfiction world! How are you all doing today? I hope you're doing well. Sadly I didn't get any reviews on the last one but that's okay! Thank you to everyone who's been reading; you're all super sweet! Not book compliant because Fred lives.**

**Please keep in mind this is the first time I have ever incorporated potterwatch into any of my stories so if I got anything a little off let me know. **

**This is the first Fred/Hermione one shot I have **_**ever **_**written and I am in love with it. I love the pair so I hope you feel I do them just. Hope you enjoy! Anyway here we go…**

_**Christmas One Shot #3  
**__**Couple**__**: Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger  
**__**Song**__**: It's Not Christmas without You by Katharine McPhee  
**__**Summary**__**: Christmas is here once again but this one is so much different than any that lay before because Hermione is away from those she loves. Fred's stuck in hiding worried about his brother, friend and girlfriend who is hunting horcruxes. Will Christmas ever go back to normal?  
**_

"_Now it's Christmas and you're so far away. On this Christmas I just wish you had stayed and I wonder if you're thinking of me today. I don't know what I'll do, it's not Christmas without you."_

Nothing is merry about this Christmas; rather it's turning out to be very bleak, scary and heartbreaking. The changing times have called for changes in personality and all around me people are just shadows of who they once were. It's as though going into hiding suddenly allowed everyone, even myself, to awaken to the reality of the war that is brewing right outside our door.

Even George and myself were much more serious, which no one ever believed would happen; but we're still the ones who cheer everyone up. The main reason I've grown more serious is because out there, Merlin knows where, is the love of my life and there is no way for me to find out if she's okay or where she is. There's not a day that goes by where I don't find myself going mad with these questions inside my head. The whole family is literally becoming sick with worry as we wonder about the wellbeing of our brother and his friends, including Hermione. More than anything I want to be able to look right into Ron's eyes, see he's okay and then pull my girl into my arms where she'll stay forever. And if, God forbid, I never hold her alive in my arms again I will not rest until I know exactly what her fate was.

"They're going to come home, Gred." A voice identical to my own spoke and I turned to see my twin brother standing there, looking at me with worry in his eyes.

I smiled tightly, sadly. "I hope you're right, Forge. I really do."

"Of course I'm right! Besides being better looking, I'm also smarter than you dear brother." I smiled lightly at his attempt to cheer up the slightest. "Come on, Lee said we should do Potterwatch tonight, send her a message; we know Ron took the radio so she may be listening."

I looked up at my brother, considering his words for a moment before slowly nodding. On numerous occasions I had sent Hermione messages, reminding her that she is loved and that I miss her so this seemed like the best idea. Standing up I followed him and before long we were sat down and George had started the regular broadcast. Unfortunately we still had to report on the war so George rattled off the list of those dead, missing, captured and of the death eaters who have been killed and so forth. I hated sending people even _more _bad news, especially on Christmas.

"Now folks, before we sign off my other half wants to say something special to hopefully brighten up your holiday. Maybe his bright little witch will even hear."

And that was my cue. "This time of the year is supposed to be a time for us all to be reminded of why and how much we love those around us. Even though this year may not be the ideal setting for this let's all still do that. I know the world is changing and I know that there is horror at your doorsteps but just take a moment to think about those you love. If you're one of the lucky few who is standing amongst those who mean the world to you; be sure to hug them tight today.

If you, like myself, find yourself miles and miles away from the one you love don't give up hope, not just yet. This will all be worth it in the end, I promise you that so don't you dare give up hope. So, to my girl, wherever you are…I say this: I love and miss you every day but I am so very proud of you. I'm counting down the days until I hold you again. Merry Christmas, love."

"Well folks this has been another Potterwatch. Keep messing with those dials, the next password will be _snitch_. Merry Christmas and keep your loved ones close."

With that George signed us off and gently patted my shoulder. "Merry Christmas, Freddie."

"Merry Christmas, Georgie." I mumbled back still finding myself lost in thought, lost in thoughts that all revolve around her.

"Next Christmas will be better, happier." He promised slowly but with a small smile. "You and Granger will be together and all this, plus a victory, will be behind us."

I slowly nodded my head muttering out: "I hope you're right, George. I hope you're right." I stood and walked away from my twin hoping to find my Mum.

"_This Christmas all I wanted this year. On this Christmas was for you to be near."_

(Hermione's POV)

"I cannot believe that just happened." Harry muttered out, running a hand through his hair as I turned to face him after finishing the protection charms.

"Harry stop fretting over it. We're both fine and its time to move on, stop thinking about it because it won't change anything." I sighed softly as I walked toward my best friend.

"This has been a shitty Christmas." He declared and I nodded my head as I sat beside him, placing my head on his shoulder.

"Do you think Fred said anything about me on Pottewatch tonight?" I whispered out, trying to stop the tears from falling. I know it made me sound pathetic but I lived for those moments I would hear Fred's voice over the radio, calling out.

"Probably reminded you how much he loves you and wishes you two were together." Harry spoke softly, his arm wrapping around my shoulder. "It's harder than you thought it would be, isn't it? Being so far away from him."

"Yeah and I'm sure you feel the same way about Gin." He slowly nodded his head, looking out into the empty forest. "But just remember they both understand why we're doing this. They know we have to do this. No matter how much we all miss each other."

"At least you got to hear Fred's voice for a while." He said in recognition that Ron took the radio with him. His tone was broken and sad though. "I'd give anything just to hear her voice and know she's okay."

"I'm sure she's fine, Harry. We have to keep positive as hard as it is. Everything will turn out to be alright." I promised him, not completely believing myself right now either.

Harry seemed much stronger than I did though as he replied: "It will be." His tone was firm and serious as he looked down at me. "Next Christmas you and Fred will be together; so will Ginny and I and the war will be done."

"You really think so?" I questioned and he again, slowly nodded his head. "Merry Christmas, Harry."

"Merry Christmas, Mione."

"_I won't wonder if you're thinking of me cause you're here. My one wish has come true."_

**(1 Year Later still Hermione's POV)**

"I don't wanna wake up." Fred Weasley softly groaned in my ear as he held me tighter and closer to him. I have been trying to wiggle out of his grip for the past five minutes and he simply was not having it.

"Come on, it's Christmas!" I challenged with a pout but quickly wiped it away when I saw his eyes were closed. "And I want to spend today with you!"

"And that can include spending the morning cuddling in bed." He argued back and placed a kiss on my forehead when I stopped struggling and snuggled closer to him, allowing myself to get lost in my thoughts; thoughts I hate going too but cannot avoid.

"Do you remember where we were this time last year?" I questioned in a whisper as I bit my lip softly.

"Yes," He answered slowly and I turned my head to see his blue eyes staring back at me, confused. "But why are you thinking about that? It's in the past, love."

"I know. I was just thinking about everything that led us here. So much happened in such a short span of time. You almost didn't make it."

"Yeah but I did, Mione and I wish you would stop worrying and thinking about that." He said, his hands rubbing gently against my back now fully awake. "I'm not leaving you, love."

"I know," I whispered back with a small smile on my lips. "I love you, Fred Weasley, just thought I'd let you know."

He grinned back. "I love you too." After his declaration he leaned down and gently kissed my lips. "Now let's get some breakfast and open some presents before we have to go to the Burrow." He decided as he sat up in bed, pulling away from me.

I stared at him curiously. "What happened to spending the morning in bed together?"

He turned to me and pouted. "Come on Mione it's Christmas and I want to spend it with you!" He said mocking me which only caused me to giggle before I stood from the bed and followed him out of the room. As we made our way to the kitchen, he wrapped his arms around my waist tightly and pulled me close; I couldn't help but be thankful that he was still standing beside me.


	4. Dec 4th: Try as Hard as I can (RH)

**Here we are on December 4****th! ****Which means Christmas is only 21 days away. Oh my goodness, it's getting so much closer. What's on your Christmas wish list? I'm curious, plus I'm still trying to prefect mine, so let me know!**

**Ron's a little OOC while writing the letter to Hermione but he just feels bad and in the context of the story it works. Also this is not book compliant as Fred does not die. I hate killing Fred. **

**Without further questioning on with December 4****th's ****one shot! **

_**Christmas One Shot #4  
**__**Couple**__**: Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger  
**__**Song**__**: I'll be Home for Christmas by Michael Buble  
**__**Summary**__**: Ron and Harry are stuck training to become Aurors and it seems like they'll have to work on Christmas. Ron writes to Hermione promising her that he would try his hardest to get there. Will he succeed? He does hate disappointing her.  
**_

"_I'll be home for Christmas, you can count on me. Please have snow and mistletoe and presents by the tree."_

_**Dear Ron,**_

_**I miss you quite a lot. School is better than ever, it's so nice to finally have a relaxing year at Hogwarts without having to worry about death threats at every turn. I hope that training is still going well for you and Harry. **_

_**With Christmas quickly approaching I've decided to spend it at the Burrow, especially since my parents are still traveling. I don't feel like spending the holiday in a strange place. When I owled your Mum about t it she told me that she'd be delighted to have me but also that you are Harry are unsure if you can make it. The ministry cannot honestly make you miss Christmas, can they? It is, after all, a very family oriented holiday. It just doesn't seem fair at all. I really hope you can come home; I miss you quite a lot. **_

_**Love and good wishes, **_

_**Hermione. **_

"What are you telling Ginny?" I instantly questioned my best friend, knowing that my sister had sent him a letter similar to the one I just read from my girlfriend. We were relaxing in our flat, having been sent home early, both of us were exhausted.

Harry looked at me with raised eyebrows before stating his answer. "The truth. Why sugar coat it? It was said today that it depends on how everyone else does. They have a certain place they need us to be at before the holiday and if we don't get there, they'll make us train on Christmas."

"And the likelihood of us being able to go home for Christmas is looking slim." I said dully as both Harry and I thought about a wizard named Bert, who was as horrible at simple spells as Neville and Seamus in their first years combined. "We're not going to be going home, are we?"

"I'd like to say that we have a chance but it doesn't look good at all." Harry sighed out, running a hand through his permanently messy raven hair. "Bert started a fire trying to do a patronus charm…I think that you should probably tell Hermione the truth. Tell her not to count on you, best not get her hopes up. You know?"

"I just hate to disappoint her." I whispered out staring back down at the letter in my hands. "I think I've done that enough for a lifetime."

"She'll understand this, Ron, it's different." Harry said seriously, he is her best friend. "Especially if you're straight up with her. Don't tell her that you'll be home and then a week before be like 'uh, never mind'. She'll be hurt by that."

I nodded my head, having nothing else to say to my friend because I know he's completely right.

**(Hermione's POV)**

"Hermione, dear, an owl just dropped this off for you." I smiled a thank you to Molly and took the letter, ripping open as she left the room. My eyes scanned over Ron's familiar, messy scribble a happy smile settling on my lips as I sat back and properly read what he wrote.

_**Mione,**_

_**I cannot wait to see you again. I'm going crazy without see you, I miss you. I hope you're having a good Christmas break, love. Training is going well, I suppose. As for the topic of me being home on Christmas I have to be honest with you. More than anything I wish I could truthfully tell you that I will be but honestly, it's not looking that promising and I don't see that changing in the week we have left. **_

_**There's nothing I want more than to spend Christmas with you but with training going on as it has I'm not sure we'll reach where we need to be in order to the have the holiday off. I'm going to do everything in my power to get home (I'll even try harder to help hopeless Bert) but don't completely count on Harry and I being there. **_

_**I feel awful telling you this. I hate the idea of disappointing you, so this is probably one of the hardest letter I have ever had to write. But I didn't want to lie to you then be forced to break your heart, that'd be too hard for me. So I had to be honest with you. Just remember that I'm going to try as hard as I can. I miss you and love you. **_

_**Love, **_

_**Ron. **_

A frown had replaced my smile but the time I had finished the letter. I can't believe they're not going to allow him to come home for the holiday. I miss him more than I can say and I had really been looking forward to spending a relaxing break with him but now it doesn't look like my wish will be granted. At least he had the courtesy to tell me the truth right away. He really can be sweet when he wants to be.

"Ron told you about Christmas…" A voice questioned and I turned to see my best girl friend Ginny Weasley standing in the doorway. "Didn't he?"

Smiling softly I nodded my head suddenly feeling happy and relieved knowing that I had someone who understands what it's like here with me. "I just miss him. Harry as well."

"I know what you mean," Ginny sighed sinking down onto the bed beside me a thoughtful look crossing across her face. "I'm used to going a long time without seeing Harry, though. He is always need somewhere else."

"Oh, Gin," I sighed softly. "You know if he could Harry would always be with you, right?" I questioned the younger girl, feeling sorry for her.

"Of course I know that but I still miss him like crazy." She clarified in an honest tone. "But I always know hat no matter how far away he is, he still loves me. Ron loves you no matter what, remember that and it becomes easier."

I smiled at my friend, feeling extremely lucky to have her, before pulling her into a tight hug. I honestly have no idea what I would do without her because she actually gets it and we're going through the same thing together.

**(Christmas Day still Hermione's POV)**

"Merry Christmas, Mione!" Ginny exclaimed with a bright smile as soon as I stepped into the kitchen that morning.

"Merry Christmas," I said smiling back before hugging her just as her mother came bustling into the room.

"Oh Hermione!" She gasped when she saw me before offering a warm smile. "Good morning and merry Christmas, dear." She finished as she hugged me tightly.

"Merry Christmas, Molly!" I said happily, happy to be surrounded by people I love. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

She glanced around the room before quickly nodding her head and motioning me to followed her. Seconds later she had me sitting at the table and wrapping some last minute gifts destined to soon belong to her children who no longer live at the Burrow. She had Ginny working on some cookie decorating while she focused on making the annual family breakfast and dinner. All the while the three of us were singing muggle Christmas songs, all of us were horribly off key but still we were having fun and laughing through our singing.

"What in Merlin's name is dying in here?" Fred Weasley questioned from my left. I smiled up at him as his mother and sister both glared.

"Stop being rude, Fredrick." Molly chastised. "That is not the proper holiday greeting for your family, try again."

Laughing lightly, Fred leaned down and hugged me, placing a kiss on my head in a brotherly way. "Merry Christmas, Granger."

"Merry Christmas, Fred." I grinned back before focusing on finishing the last present, a pair of gloves for Charlie.

As I wrapped the last one, Fred moved to greet his mum and sister; just as I finished George waltzed into the kitchen followed closely by Percy and Charlie. Before long everyone was here and we all sat down around the table for the breakfast Molly had prepared.

Just as we were about to start eating we heard the door open and then close a few seconds later. I glanced around the table doing a mental count as I wondered who is possibly showing up late only to find that all who is supposed to be here is sitting around the table already. Molly and Arthur exchanged worried looks. Bill and Charlie both stood but stopped upon hearing a voice.

"Glad to see you didn't start without us!" A voice called causing my head to swing in the direction it was coming from.

"Ron!" I exclaimed jumping to my feet and rushing toward my boyfriend, hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me just as close. I was vaguely aware of Ginny greeting Harry in a similar way; I was too shocked that my own boyfriend was here. "What are you doing here? I thought you had to stay!"

He leaned down and pressed a sweet, quick kiss to my lips before answering. "I told you, love, I was going to do anything to make sure I'm home for Christmas."

**Yes this one was extremely cliché but still cute! I like Fred's role, personally. And I do feel bad for poor Bert, perhaps being an Auror was not his best career move? Well let me know what you guys think!**


	5. Dec 5th:Best Christmas Ever (Bill&Fleur)

**Hello again! Thank you guys for all the reads and reviews, they mean a lot. **

**This one is shorter than any of the ones I've done thus far. Also, it's more family oriented then a love story. **

_**Christmas One Shot #5  
**__**Couple**__**: Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour with mentions of Teddy and Victoire  
**__**Song**__**: This Christmas Day by Trans-Siberian Orchestra  
**__**Summary**__**: Victoire Weasley has graduated from Hogwarts and is now traveling the world with her Aunt Gabrielle. Her parents miss her dearly and delighted to learn they will be getting a very happy Christmas surprise from their daughter.  
**_

"_So tell me Christmas are we wise to believe in things we never see? Are prayers just whispers just wishes in disguise? And are these wishes being granted to me, for now I see the answering to every prayer I've ever prayed. She's coming home this Christmas day."_

"Bill?" My wife called from the kitchen causing me to look up from the paperwork I had laid out on the table in front of me. All my children were away from the house but Dom and Louis were only at school for a few more days and I need to get this all done before they get back and the house is no longer quiet.

"Living room, love." I called back to her when I realized she still hadn't entered the room I am occupying and went back to my paper work while waiting for her to enter.

I looked up again when I heard the sound of her high heels walking across the hard wood floor of the living room. My eyes landed on my wife who was smiling brightly while looking over a letter, almost as though she was making sure it was really happening, really telling the truth.

"What's that?" I questioned her as I looked at the letter in the hand. If she had been frowning at the parchment I would have guessed that Louis and his cousins had gotten in trouble again but the bright smile on her face had me curious.

"A letter form Victoire!" She exclaimed happily, her eyes bright and sparkling.

Our daughter, Victoire, had been traveling with Fluer's sister since she graduated from Hogwarts seven months ago. I've missed her like crazy, after all she is my little girl, but I also knew how badly she wanted to travel and the opportunity was too important to her to make her pass it up; so we let her go.

"What does she have to say?" I questioned Fleur, remaining in my spot on the couch and turning back to my paper work as I thought it was just an average letter like the ones we got each week. When she didn't answer I turned my attention back to her once again. She was grinning even more, as though she was about to tell me we'd won a million galleons. "Why are you looking at me like that, Fleur?" I questioned with a laugh, thinking that if she got any more excited she might just burst.

She simply held the letter out to me, practically throwing it in my face. "Read! Read it!" She exclaimed, the excitement now showing in her tone as well.

My curiosity only grew even more as I took the letter in my hand and brought it closer as I began to read my daughter's familiar handwriting.

_**Maman and Papa, **_

_**I miss you so much! Traveling is still as amazing as it always has been and I am having the time of my life. The other day, though, I realized how close it is to Christmas and began to feel really homesick, more so than I have since I left. I haven't seen you or Dom or Louis in seven months and I haven't seen Teddy in about six. I just realized how much I miss you all. **_

_**I spoke with tante Gabrielle earlier today and we both came to a conclusion after I expressed what I have been feeling. So without prolonging it any longer I'll state my decision. Maman and Papa, I will see you both for Christmas! I will be home the morning Louis and Dom return but don't tell anyone! I want it to be a surprise. **_

_**Love and hugs, **_

_**Victoire. **_

"She's coming home?" I questioned my wife with a huge smile. All my wife could do was nod her head happily, her smile still as bright as it had been since she walked into the living room. I stood up and took her into my arms, holding her close and placing a kiss on her lips.

"Our girl's coming home!" I whispered out as we pulled away.

"Oui, Guillaume." She said happily before adding. "Ce sera le meilleur Noel jamais." **(Yes, William. This will be the best Christmas Ever)**

_**(The morning Victoire Returns) (Victoire's POV)**_

I pushed open the front door and stepped into the familiar house, smiling as the scent of my Mother's cooking seeped through the house, filling it with the pleasant scent of home. I sat my bags down by the door before closing it behind me.

"Maman?" I called out making my way further into the house and going closer to the delicious smell. "Papa? I'm home!"

Not even a moment later my Mother came bustling out of the kitchen and had me in a tight hug. I couldn't help the laugh that as she began to fret over me; telling me how beautiful I look, that she missed me and asking if I was hungry. Before I could even begin to answer the questions she was rattling off she was already ushering me into the kitchen.

As soon as we stepped into the room my father appeared out of thin air with a pop. "Did I hear-Vicky! You're home!" He exclaimed pulling me into a tight hug.

"Papa!" I smiled back wrapping my arms around him in just as tight of a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too, sweetheart." He told me as he placed a kiss on the top of my head and pulled away from the hug.

After greeting both my parents I sat down at the table with them and we all caught up over breakfast. I apparated over to my boyfriend, Teddy's, flat later in the morning to spend some time with him before returning home to help my Mum finish getting ready for my brother and sister to return home.

About an hour later, after I had returned, the front door opened and I could hear my siblings frantically talking to my Dad, catching him up on their year at Hogwarts so far. I smiled brightly at the sound of their voices, realizing just how much I had missed them.

"Alright," I heard my Dad call to them from the living room. "Head to the kitchen. Your and I have an early Christmas present for you."

I heard footsteps nearing the kitchen and once both Dom and Louis were visible I yelled out "Surprise!"

"Vicky!" They both exclaimed rushing forward and wrapping me in tight hugs before they began rattling off questions."

"Whoa, guys, slow down." I giggled out as they stepped away from me. "One question at a time, please."

"When did you get here?" Dom rattled off at lightning speed as she rocked back and forth on her heals in excitement.

"I got here this morning and I am here through New Years." I explained to my siblings, all of the us were still smiling brightly.

"I thought you loved traveling?" Louis questioned. "So why are you home now? It's taking time out and you have to be back in May to start your job at the Daily Prophet."

"And I will be back with plenty of time for my new job." I assured him. "And as much as I love traveling, I love spending Christmas with my family more, so naturally, I had to come home."

"You know what this means, don't you?" Louis questioned, grinning widely. I slowly shook my head.

""Ce sera le meilleur Noel jamais." Dom finished for him with a smile spreading across her face.

"Exactly," Louis grinned with a nod before pulling me into another tight hug. It's good to be home.


	6. December 6th: Note Please read!

Hey lovely readers :)

Unfortunately, I am not getting any reviews on these one shots and therefore I don't feel the need to update as regularly as every day. I'm not quitting this collection of one shots. I just won't post the next one every day.

So yeah, review please you guys :D

Thanks!


	7. Dec 6: Prettiest Angel (DMAM) Real One!

_**Hey lovely readers! Please read this first:**_

**First of all: I will only post after I get at least 1 review on the latest one, I think that seems fair. Also, if I can't get one up every day I'm sorry so please bear with me; thank you! Lastly: Since this was supposed to technically be posted yesterday the last one will be posted on the 26****th**** now, instead of the 25th. **

**HUGE thank you's to the 3 reviewers that are responsible for making me post: ****lovelygirl99****; ****Goblinliasonoffice****; and ****sweet-matty****. You guys mean the world to me right now and I hope you like this one!**

**In this story it may seem that Draco is OOC, and he slightly is, but I think even Draco would act like this after the war. It expands on the civil nod he and Harry give each other at the station, there has to be some reason for that to happen, so they have a civil acquaintance relationship in this one shot. **

_**Christmas One Shot #6  
**__**Couple**__**: Draco Malfoy and Astoria Malfoy with hints of Harry and Ginny Potter as well as Scorpius Malfoy and Lily Luna Potter.  
**__**Song**__**: The Christmas Shoes by New Song  
**__**Summary**__**: Draco's son finds the perfect Christmas gift for his sick mother. Will he get it to her in time?**_

"_I knew that God had sent that little boy to remind me what Christmas is all about. Sir I wanna buy these shoes for my Momma, please. It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size. Could you hurry sir? Daddy says there's not much time; you see she's been sick for quite a while and I know these shoes will make her smile and I want her to look beautiful if Momma meets Jesus tonight."_

"Come on Scorp," I called to my son as I thanked the woman behind the counter with a polite nod. As I turned to leave my eight year old son ran toward me with a box in his hand, most likely containing shoes. I frowned at it. "What's that?"

"Dad I want to get this for Mum!" He told me firmly, with a look that I have come to know means he's daring me to challenge him.

"Scorp, your Mum doesn't want any gifts this year." I reminded him sadly. "She knows-"

"I know, Dad, but I have to buy her this." He insisted with a serious look on his young face. "I want her to look and feel pretty one last time."

My heart ached for the small boy. Astoria and I did everything we possibly could to make the last year as normal as possible for him but we learned that our son is not easily tricked. He understands exactly what is happening and how it will change our lives forever. It kills me that I can't protect either of them from the outcome of this horrible disease.

"Please, Dad!" He pleaded with me. Sighing I fished the money out of my pocket before handing it over to my son. His eyes lit up as he took it in his hand, thanking me and scampering over to the counter.

I stood back as my son paid the woman at the counter for the gift he had found but the conversation quickly caught my attention and I listened in case I had to step in for some reason.

"Lovely shoes," The woman told my son with a kind smile. "Are they going to be a gift for someone special?"

"My Mum," My son explained with a grin all his own. "This it he last Christmas gift I'll ever get her so I wanted it to be special."

"Last Christmas gift? The women questioned frowning down at my son, not understanding what he means.

I watched closely as my son slowly nodded his head twice before voicing an answer to end her confusion. "She's really sick. Daddy says there's not much more time and I want her present to be special. And I really think she'll like these shoes. Don't you?"

The older woman looked up at me with sadness and shock written all over her face. I nodded my head slightly; confirming to her that my son told her is true. She offered me a sad smile before looking down at my son and replacing it with a bright grin.

"I think that your Mum will love her present!" She said with the bright smile still plastered on her face as she stared at my son.

Scorpius' eyes lit up in pure elation as his grin grew even more so. "Really?" He questioned the older woman. "You really think so?"

The older woman now had tears in her eyes but still offered him a bright, watery smile. "Yes. In fact I am positive that she will love it!"

"I really hope so!" Scorpius said and then add a quick 'thank you' and 'Merry Christmas' as he took the bad she handed him before running over to me and taking my hand.

"Merry Christmas," I called back to her as we walked out of the shop together, my son bouncing up and down with excitement for the gift he had just purchased for his mother.

"Dad, are we going to go see Mum now?" He asked me as we made our way down the streets of Diagon Alley. I looked down at him and nodded my head, smiling at the excitement that spread across his face.

"Malfoy," A voice called from behind me and I slowly turned to see Harry Potter and his two boys walking toward us. Placing my hand on Scorpius' shoulder I pulled him to a stop as we waited for my coworker to catch up to us; I couldn't help but wonder what he needs.

Potter and I hated each other back in Hogwarts, hell the boy-who-never-goes-away still pissed me off to no end but we've learned to be civil to each other. With the kind of work we do and the amount of time you spend with your coworkers you have to be able to communicate and know you can trust them plus Potter and the Weaslette have been helpful when I can't find a last minute babysitter for Scorp.

"Potter," I stated with a polite nod as he reached me. "What can I do for you?" I questioned as our sons scooted a bit away from us and began talking.

"There's a meeting Monday morning after the holiday at 8. The memo arrived just after you left for the holiday."

Realization clicked in my head and I slowly nodded it. "Alright, thank you for letting me know."

"No a problem, Malfoy. Remember if there's anything Gin and I can do you know where to find us."

I offered a tight, awkward smile. "I may ask you to watch over Scorp again soon; the doctors say it won't be much longer."

Harry gave a slight nod, still a lot of tension settled between us. "That's fine. The boys all get along," We both glanced at the three boys who were all happily talking. "Just let us know, we'll be happy to help."

"Thanks again, Potter, your help means a lot to Astoria and I are. We appreciate it, really." I told him truthfully, mainly because my wife told me to thank him next time I saw him.

"No need to thank us, Malfoy, Merry Christmas." With a small smile he called his sons and taking their hands after they waved goodbye to Scorpius and myself and then followed their Father.

"Come on son," I smiled picking him up in my arms as we continued our journey back to the manor where healers had set up a sort of hospital for Asotria.

"Mummy!" Scorpius exclaimed from inside my wife's hospital room, I could hear him in the hall and it brought a smile to myself. As soon as I stepped through the door I first noticed my son climbing up onto the bed and then I noticed how she looked worse; this is the worst I've seen her since the illness had been discovered. It left an uneasy feeling in my heart, it was breaking.

"Love!" My wife exclaimed as our son clambered onto her lap. She pulled him into a weak hug and he gave her a big one back. Astoria kissed his cheek before pulling back so she could look at him and offered a big grin. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart!"

"Merry Christmas Eve, Mummy!" He corrected her with a grin back just as wide, placing his own kiss on her pale cheek.

"Oh yes, Christmas _Eve_! I am so sorry, Dear, I'm just so excited for Christmas." She said, acting as though she made a horrible mistake.

"It's okay, Mummy, I still love you!" Scorpius declared brightly causing me and Astoria to both let out laughs.

"What a relief and I love you as well." She grinned before her gaze drifted over to me and gave me a sad smile. "Draco,"

I walked over to her and leaned down, kissing her dry lips softly before taking a seat in the chair beside her bed; taking her fragile hand in my own and gently running my thumbs over her knuckles. "How do you feel, love?"

"I feel fine," She answered weakly, causing me to frown as her tone of voice gave me all the answers I need to hear. She must have noticed the look on my face because she simply gave my hand a tight squeeze.

Suddenly, though, Scorpius let out a huge gasp bringing our attention back to him. His eyes were wide and he looked like something was troubling him. I was about to ask him what was wrong when he spoke.

"I almost forgot!" He turned his wide eyes to me, only causing me to let out a chuckle as I realized what had him so distraught.

"What'd you almost forget, darling?" My wife questioned looking at our son with concern written across her beautiful face.

"I got you a present, Mummy!" He said happily, still feeling pretty proud of himself. My wife simply turned to me with narrowed eyes she opened her mouth to speak but I already knew what she was going to say.

So I simply smiled innocently and handed the shopping bag to my son before looking back at my wife. "He wouldn't take no for an answer, he really wanted to get this for you. I couldn't say no to him."

Looking rather proud of himself Scorpius handed the back to her. I laughed lightly as my son held his breath with wide eyes waiting to see her reaction as she pulled the box from the bag and removed the lid from the box, her eyes landing on the pair of shoes inside. She smiled as she looked form the shoes to the little boy before pulling him into a tight hug and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love them, Scorp!" She beamed at him and the happiness and relief that spread across his face was amusing to witness. "Thank you, love." She said this time pressing a kiss to his forehead, the smile still on her face.

"Will you wear them, Mum?" He questioned her, still looking rather smug about what he'd bought her. She nodded her head. I took the shoes from her hand, before standing. Both my son and my wife watched as I walked to the end of the bed, removed her slippers and slipped the shoes on her feet.

"You'll be the prettiest angel ever, Mummy."

I looked up at my wife upon hearing my son's words only to see that she had tears in her eyes, so did I. She didn't say a single word; she just pulled him into her arms, holding him tight. I made my way back toward the head of her bed, sitting down beside them and wrapping them both in my arms. Astoria was crying, Scorpius was crying and I was crying because let's face it, no family should be going through this on Christmas Eve.

**(Later that Evening with The Potter's)**

Harry Potter was sitting at the kitchen table watching as his wife, children and godson decorated a gingerbread house. His daughter was situated in his lap as her older brother had deemed her to be in charge of decorating one side of the roof; the six year old kept looking at her Father asking him if he liked her decorations.

"They're perfect, love." Harry promised his daughter with a smile a kiss on the head; grinning brightly she turned back to decorating.

The holiday was going well for the family and Harry was enjoying the relaxing atmosphere. However a sound of an owl tapping at the window pulled him out of his thoughts. His godson, Teddy Lupin, turned toward the window and recognized the owl. He walked over to the window, pulling it open long enough to take the letter before closing it against the bitter England wind. He handed the letter to Harry, who instantly took it in his hands and opened it.

"Harry?" His wife questioned looking at him with concern as he read the hastily scribbled text covering the page.

"I have to go get Scorpius." Harry declared as he gently stood, lifting his daughter up and replacing her in the chair he was in.

"Daddy, I can't reach!" Lily Luna whined as she suddenly felt much smaller than before. Teddy took her father's place and let her sit in his lap as Harry moved to the living room to Floo to Malfoy Manor.

As soon as he stepped through he found Draco Malfoy looking sick and far older than he ever has as he was standing in the living room. As soon as he heard the floo activate Malfoy looked up at Harry, looking slightly relieved.

"Thanks Potter, I'm sorry to bother you on Christmas Eve but this is serious." Draco explained, running a hand through his hair. "The Healer suspects it's happening within the next day. If you could keep him until I come and get him, that'd be great. Astoria and I don't want him in the house when it happens."

"Whatever you need us to do, Malfoy." Harry told him simply.

Harry has been though a lot of losses in his lifetime and relates well to those who are about to lose someone they care for. When he heard about Malfoy's wife he knew he had to offer his assistance in any way, not only because the young Malfoy had befriended his own sons but because it's the right thing to do.

"Let me just go get him."

Harry nodded and waited in the living room for the Malfoy's to come back down. Harry didn't know what the next few days had in store for the little boy exactly but he knew that it was going to break his heart and make him feel a little differently toward Christmas for years to come.

**(13 Years Later Scorpius is 21 and Lily is 19)**

**(Scorpius' POV)**

I glanced up at the clock hanging on the wall above the fireplace as it reached 1:02 am Christmas Morning. Letting out a loud sigh I downed the rest of the whiskey in my glass before putting it down on the table. I still cannot believe that it has been thirteen years since my Mum passed away on Christmas morning. I remember my Dad coming over to the Potter's Christmas evening and telling me that she had passed away. Now I don't look at Christmas the same way as other people who look at it with joy; I still feel pain. Every year I wake up about 12:30 am, grab a drink and sit in front of a clock just watching it and thinking back to all the memories I have with her.

"Scorp?" A quiet voice called out to me into the darkness. I winced at the sound, hating that she was seeing me like this.

"Go back to bed, I'll be there soon." I told her softly. She didn't say anything but I soon heard her quiet footsteps heading toward back to the bedroom.

I couldn't help the fait grin that fell to my lips as I heard my Mum's voice in the back of my head:

"_You just wait, Scorpius Malfoy, you'll marry that girl one day. I have never met a girl who could be stubborn enough to put up with your own stubbornness."_

I was seven when she told me that and I thought it was the craziest idea in the world. I would never fall in love with Lily Potter, that was just weird to me. I remember my Dad had made a comment about how no son of his would ever marry a Potter girl but then he agreed that he could see it happening. When I told my Dad that I was seeing Lily Potter a year and a half ago, he just looked at me smiled and reminded me that my Mum always did know what was best.

Letting out another sigh I stood and stretched softly before walking back to the bedroom, leaving my empty glass forgotten in the living room until morning. I climbed back into the bed, getting comfortable under the covers before wrapping Lily in my arms and pulling her close to me. She instantly snuggled closer to me, her face burying itself in my neck and her arms winding around me as well.

"Merry Christmas," I mumbled in her ear resulting in her giving me a tight squeeze as I shut my eyes, thinking we were going back to sleep.

"I remember when he told you," She whispered out into the dark, still room. My eyes opened and I looked down at the outline of her face as she now stared up at me. "I was curious as to why Mum made us go upstairs, so I snuck back down."

Hearing her words caused me confusion, I had no idea what to make of it. I sat up in bed, reached over and turned the bedside lamp on before turning and looking down at my girlfriend. "What are you talking about, Lily?"

"When you're Dad told you about your Mum, I was there." She said looking at me with green eyes that held worry and fear; probably fear for how I would react. "I remember you didn't cry at all; he was crying but you didn't. You had this blank look on your face and then you asked him if she was wearing the shoes. When your Dad told you she was you had smiled and said how pretty she looked and how you wanted her to die feeling pretty."

"How…what?" I stuttered out my eyes wide as she replayed the exact way it unfolded. "You were only six years old when that happened! How do you remember that?"

"I know," She answered with a soft smile. "But I'll still never forget that night."

"Why not?"

She sat up as well before leaning forward and kissing me softly on the lips. "Because from that point on you were more than Al's mean and stupid friend. I was smarter at age six than you and my brother's gave me credit for."

A small smile made its way across my lips as I looked at the girl before me. "I love you, Lily. My Mum used to say I'd fall for you some day. I thought she was crazy."

"Well you know what they say," Lily smiled at me and I frowned, not knowing the answers. "Mother's always know best."

**I really, really love this one. It's so sad but also super sweet. Let me know what you think please!**


	8. Dec 9th: Survival Kit (HPGW)

**It is December 9****th**** and I am two days behind. Eek! So they will, hopefully, all be posted by the 27****th****. Sorry I didn't get anything up yesterday but a huge THANK YOU to those who reviewed! It means a lot. :)**

_**Christmas One Shot #7  
**__**Couple**__**: Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley  
**__**Song**__**: Love is Christmas by Sara Bareilles  
**__**Summary**__**: This Christmas is a very special one for Teddy Lupin and his godfather Harry. It may just end up being their best Christmas ever.**_

"_I don't care if the house is packed or the string of lights are broken. I don't care if the gifts are wrapped or there's nothing here to open. Love is not a toy and no paper will conceal it. Love is simply joy…"_

Sunlight streaked through the curtains illuminating the bedroom where a young married couple lay fast asleep. Unfortunately the sunlight managed the stir the young raven haired man as he let out a small groan and turned on his side, pulling his wife closer to him. Five years ago this man would have never believed you if you told him he would be happily married in a world where he and his friends never had to live in fear the way they once did. In fact if you tried to persuade this man that this would be his future he would have laughed, loudly. But now here he is and though his life has been anything but easy he's happy with where it led him.

Beside him his wife stretched and let out a quiet yawn. By force of habit his eyes wrapped around her even tighter as she rested her head on his bare chest stifling yet another yawn.

"Mornin, love." He whispered as he placed a sweet kiss to her temple.

She looked up at him with warm brown eyes that always seemed to sparkle and make his heart melt; which wasn't stopped by the grin that spread across her face. "Good morning, Harry, and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," He echoed as he leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to her lips before pulling away. "I'm surprised Teddy isn't waking us up yet." He said in regards to his godson who was spending Christmas with them.

"So am I," Ginny Potter agreed with a thoughtful look before smiling at her husband. "But let's enjoy the quiet a little longer, shall we? I didn't sleep too well last night."

Harry Potter frowned at the words that just came from his wife. "That's more than once you haven't slept well. Maybe you should go to a healer, Ginny."

Ginny smiled at Harry in a reassuring way. "I'm fine, Harry. It's just a bit of restlessness, it will pass."

He was about to bring up the fact that it occurred after she had been battling a cold but was interrupted by the sound of a door swinging open from down the hall followed seconds later by the patter of footsteps running down the hall toward their room at top speed.

Seconds later their bedroom door was thrown open and a blur of green hair ran toward them, jumping on the bed and yelling "Merry Christmas!"

Both Harry and Ginny laughed at the young child's actions before greeting him with hugs, kisses and of course wishing him a Merry Christmas, as well. As soon as the little boy was sure they were awake he began begging to open presents.

"We should eat breakfast first and then open presents." Ginny decided only to receive pouts from both her husband and the child.

"But Aunt Ginny," Teddy whined out, adding droopy eyes to his pout. "I really wanna open presents now!"

"Yeah, Aunt Ginny." Harry whined out with a smirk replacing his pout. "Presents should certainly be first."

Ginny Potter grinned at the boys and put on her best 'thinking' face before smiling and shaking her head. "No, I think breakfast should be first." She declared as she held out her hand for the young child to take.

Teddy took her hand and jumped off the bed before following her out of the room. Just as she set a plate of pancakes down in front of him Harry walked down the stairs and came toward her, taking the plate she offered him in one hand and the mug of coffee in the other. Grabbing her own mug she sat down beside her husband's godson and watched them eat.

Teddy looked up at the redhead and frowned as he noticed she wasn't eating. "Aren't you hungry Aunt Ginny?"

Ginny smiled softly at the worried little boy and shook her head. "No sweetie, I didn't feel very good last night."

"Oh, well that's no fun." Teddy concluded frowning at the thought of his aunt being sick, he didn't like it one bit.

"It's not fun, But I'll feel better really soon!" Ginny assured him softly before changing the subject. "Teddy, why is your hair green today?"

He looked at her as though she just told him the sky is really pink before answering in as much of a smug, know-it-all-tone that a seven year old could produce: "For Christmas, of course, Aunt Ginny!"

"Oh of course it is!" Ginny gasped back dramatically, placing a hand on her heart. "How silly of me to even ask such a question!"

"You are silly!" Teddy decided with a giggle before he turned back to his breakfast. Not even ten minutes later he looked back up at the adults and declared: "I'm done!"

He pushed his plate back, away from the edge, and jumped up from his seat. "Time for presents, now?"

Laughing Ginny and Harry stood as well. As soon as they nodded their heads he dashed toward the living room. With a flick of his wand, Harry willed the kitchen to clean itself as he and his wife followed the young child to the living room who sat amongst his presents from Santa, a muggle story that Harry told him and now he believes in, waiting patiently to open them. Harry and Ginny had no problem introducing muggle things to Teddy and then using them, such as myths like Santa. So they always get him separate presents.

"Okay…" Ginny said as she grabbed the camera off a nearby shelf before walking over to her husband. "You can start…now!"

The couple watched with smiling faces, Ginny taking pictures, as the child ripped through present after present, meeting each with a renewed amount of vigor and excitement. In less than thirty minutes he'd opened every one of his presents from Santa and was extremely pleased with what he had gotten. He was just about to allow himself to really enjoy the presents when he realized he wasn't done opening just yet…

"Teddy," Ginny said moving farther into the living room. The little boy looked up at her in a questioning way. "Now that you're done with Santa's presents do you want to help me hand out the other ones?"

He looked at the pile of presents in questions before turning back to the redheaded witch and nodding his head excitedly. Smiling, Ginny picked up the first present telling him to give it to Harry. Teddy took it and brought it over to his uncle who had moved to sit down on the couch. Once he was sure his uncle had it in hand he made his way back over to Ginny to repeat the process until they were all handed out.

"Alright, Ted," Harry said as Ginny sat down beside him on the couch. "You can open your presents."

He opened the first present which was from Luna and Neville Longbottom; they had sent him a box of sweets from Paris as well as a moving picture book all about Quidditch. The next present he opened was from Harry; also Quidditch related. Harry got him a snitch that would fly around and let Teddy catch it by running after it. The next present he opened from Harry revealed a moving photo of his parents, Remus and Nymphadora Lupin. Ever since Teddy started asking about his parents when he was four Harry formed this little tradition. For each Christmas and birthday Harry would give his godson a picture of his parents and tell him a story having to do with their lives. Teddy had all the pictures gathered in a scrapbook at his grandma's house.

"That is your Mum and Dad on their wedding day." Harry explained as the little boy stared at the moving photo in amazement, the closest thing he will ever have to them really being here.

Without moving his eyes from the photo he asked his godfather: "Story later?" Harry simply nodded with a small smile on his lips.

"Of course, little man," He said when he noticed his godson had yet to move his eyes from the photo; it was time to bring his attention back. "Should we watch Aunt Ginny open her presents next?"

The green haired boy's attention snapped to the older man before drifting to the woman beside him. "Yes! Open, Aunt Ginny!"

Laughing Ginny picked up her first present from Luna and Neville; it was a gift certificate for an wizarding interior design company with a note telling her they had set up a consulting appointment for her and Harry.

"Why'd they do that?" harry questioned her as he read the note over her shoulder, this gift wasn't making any sense to him whatsoever.

"I told Luna that we were thinking about redoing one of the rooms in the house and she suggested I use the same company that designed her living room." Ginny explained to her husband. "I got so busy that I never made an appointment and forgot all about it. Thoughtful gift, isn't it?"

"Um, sure," Harry said slowly as none of this made any sense, even after her explanation. As his wife moved on to the present from Teddy, a home made scrapbook, he felt the need to try and figure this present out. Since when had they been planning on redoing a room? He has no recollection of this conversation taking place, ever, and also why would they need to redo a room? All the rooms are perfectly fine as of now.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by his wife wrapping her arms around him from the side, in an awkward hug. She then placed a kiss on his cheek before speaking; "Thank you, Harry, it's beautiful! Thank you!"

Looking down in her hand he saw the necklace he had designed for her. It was a simple silver chain with a 'G' pendent hanging on the end. Instead of diamonds encrusting it, it was birthstones of all the people important in her life. It included her's, Ron's, Hermione's, Molly's, Arthur's, Charlie's, Bill's, Fleur's, Victoire's, Fred's, George's, Angelina's, Percy's, Audrey's, and of course Harry's as well as Teddy's.

Harry hugged his wife back tightly, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. "You're welcome, love. Glad you like it."

It was now Harry's turn to open his presents. He received tickets to the Quidditch world cup from Luna and Neville and a new broom from Teddy, who made his godfather promise to take him flying on it. Finally there was only one present left. He unwrapped it to find a blue box with words written on the outside of it.

"What's it say?" Teddy questioned das he climbed onto the couch and then into Ginny's lap so they could both watch Harry open his final present.

"Harry's Survival Kit," Harry read the bigger words aloud. "At least for the next year," He added the smaller print before turning to his wife with a raised eyebrow. "Is this present child friendly?"

"Harry James!" Ginny gasped in shock at the idea of her present being thought of in that way. "Of course it is! Now open it before I decide that you can't keep it."

Laughing Harry turned back to his present and opened the lid of the box, only to become more confused. Slowly he began pulling things out from it. First he pulled out an empty scrapbook that had a blue cover; then he pulled out a soft blue blanket; then he pulled out a stuffed dragon; then he pulled out several bottles of headache potion. The next thing he pulled out was a pacifier which caused him to freeze and slowly look at his wife again.

"Gin?" He questioned her, his heart beating quickly against his chest and his breath getting caught in his throat. The witch only smiled slyly at him and told him to keep going, so he did.

Slowly he pulled out a bottle, then he pulled out a small baby rattle and finally a thing of diapers. Once the diapers were cleared and the book was empty he noticed words appear on the bottom of the box in gold letters: _Let's call him James. _

Harry read the words over and over again. He had a hard time really believing this was happening, sure they had talked about it and yes he wants to be a Dad but is this real? He was still reading the words when his wife spoke, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Would you like to see a picture of your son?" Ginny questioned and his face broke out in a huge grin as he nodded his head, she handed him a small card offering him a bright smile.

He looked down at the sonogram, in complete awe with the whole thing. In the corner were the words 15 Weeks. He turned to his wife, no feeling confused.

"Fifteen weeks? Shouldn't you be showing by now?" He questioned, already worried that something was wrong with his son.

"I've been using a glamour charm, completely harmless to him. I found out about five weeks ago and you were so busy with work that I rarely had time to talk to you." Ginny admitted frowning. "So then I decided to just keep it hidden and have it be your Christmas gift. You're not mad at me are you?"

Nothing could remove the smile Harry had, he was so unbelievably happy. He looked at his wife and saw fear in her eyes. "I'm not mad, no, I'm sorry work had me so busy. I'm so happy, Gin." He replied honestly before leaning over and kissing her lips, only pulling away when Teddy made a sound of distaste.

The two adults looked down at him, both smiling from complete joy.

"Guess what, Teddy!" Harry exclaimed as he pulled his godson into his arms. "Aunt Ginny's gonna have a baby!"

The idea of a new child in his godfather's life caused Teddy to frown slightly. "Will he be like my brother?"

"Of course," Harry told him with a warm, reassuring smile. "And he'll have the best big brother, ever! Right, Teddy?"

A huge grin spread across the little boys face and he nodded his head eagerly. "I'll be the best big brother, ever!"

Teddy Lupin kept that promise. Though he was never related by blood he was the Potter children's older brother. When James had his first crush, he went to Teddy. When Albus was scared to go to Hogwarts and wanting to know what it was like, he went to Teddy. When little Lily Luna got her heartbroken the first time, she owled Teddy. He was, in all ways, the best big brother.

**I really like this story. I think the way that Ginny told Harry is really cute and unique. I love Teddy's role throughout this entire one shot. I'm really interested in what you guys have to say. So leave me a review!**


	9. Dec 10th: Changes You (Dramione)

**Hi again :) Let me know what you think of this one, please. Honestly I'm not really all that found of this one but I'll let you be the judge. **

**Also please read the author's notes at the beginning: there is no need to tell me that someone is OOC or that the plot is incorrect when I state that a character is OCC or the plot is not book complianent. Just because Draco worked with Harry doesn't neccassarily mean he was an auror; he could have worked in the office section of the criminal department. Just saying. :)**

_**Christmas One Shot #8  
**__**Couple**__**: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger  
**__**Song**__**: Christmas Time by Christina Aguilera  
**__**Summary**__**: Draco and Hermione are spending Christmas at the Burrow. Just because Harry, Ron and her the others have decided to accept Draco as being a part of Hermione's life doesn't mean they're not going to make sure he's treating her right. **_

"_There'll be family and Christmas cheer, peace and goodwill to all men. Everybody's home for Christmas, everybody's home. Sneaking a kiss under the mistletoe. I want a white Christmas, so let it snow."_

"Draco, Hermione come in dears!" Molly Weasley exclaimed as she opened the door and instantly ushered my boyfriend and I inside. "Let me take your coats." We handed over the articles of clothing to her, which she put in a nearby closet before turning and looking us over.

"You two look absolutely famished!" She concluded, I couldn't help but let out a snicker. Molly's always looking for hungry mouths to feed, which is exactly why I didn't each much at the breakfast we had with my parents. "Well not to worry, dears, dinner will be ready shortly! Hope you're both hungry?"

"Starving," Draco answered simply, he was annoyed that I didn't let him eat much at my parents for this reason.

She smiled at him fondly; back in Hogwarts I never thought I would see the day where Molly Weasley would smile fondly at Draco Malfoy. Nor would I ever have believed that Draco Malfoy and I would be walking hand-in-hand through Number 12 Grimmauld Place, the home of Harry Potter, to wish my friends a Merry Christmas.

As we made our way through the crowd we greeted some of the Weasley clan that was scattered about, including Bill and Fleur. Charlie was there as well, pulling me into a tight hug as soon as I was close enough seeing as he hadn't seen me in a year or so. We also spoke for a few moments with Percy and his wife Audrey. Finally we reached where George, his girlfriend Angelina, Harry and Ginny were all sitting. Once they realized we were there, they stood and greeted us with hugs, handshakes and the usual chorus' of _Merry Christmas!_

Once the greetings were out of the way Draco sat down in the nearby arm chair, pulling me down on his lap as there was no other place for me to go. Harry and George quickly started back up on their conversation about Quidditch and Draco joined in. Angelina, Ginny and I settled on a conversation about George and Angelina's recently announced engagement, and by recently I mean last night.

Slowly as our conversations continued more of the family began to arrive. Eventually Ron and his girlfriend, Luna, came and joined in on the conversations. It didn't take long for Molly to announce that dinner was ready and all of us moved to the kitchen, sitting around the table waiting for it to be passed.

"So, Hermione," Percy called for my attention. I looked toward him as I passed the mashed potatoes and waited for him to continue. "I heard that you have a meeting with the Minister after the holidays regarding your S.P.E.W laws; that he's willing to speak with you about them? Is it true?"

Blushing slightly as everyone turned to look at me I slowly nodded my head as Draco gave my hand a squeeze of reassurance under the table. I still decided to just drop the subject with me nodding my head.

"So it's doing well then?" George questioned me from the other side of the table, truly interested in knowing how the project I've worked a good chunk of my life toward is progressing in the legal world.

"It seems to be." I mumbled shyly pushing my food around on my plate, I hate discussing things I'm working on before anything is set in stone, I hate the awkward moments that follow when they don't go as planned.

"She's being modest." Audrey declared, she works in the same department as me. "The laws she's come up with are all anyone can talk about. A lot of us have wanted to get something similar going for a while now. They're brilliant, really. I suspect they will pass with no problem. Don't you agree, Perce?"

"Absolutely!" Percy agreed with a smart smile. Which only caused me to blush more and desperately wish the topic would be dropped, instantly.

"Draco, what do you think of what Mione is trying to accomplish?" Harry spoke up and all eyes instantly turned to my boyfriend, a known House elf owner. "After all you do enslave the poor creatures."

Draco, ever the poised man, simply smiled a very polite smile at the accusatory tone Harry used toward him. "Actually, Harry, I pay all my elves now as well as give them adequate housing."

"You do?" Ron sputtered out, looking quite shocked, most of the family looked surprised to be honest. "Why would you do that?"

Again Draco just smiled, this time at Ron, before stating simply. "Well let's be honest, being in love changes you."

"You are quite right, dear." Molly agreed with a warm smile as I turned and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek.

Thankfully the subject of S.P.E.W was dropped after my families latest test to make sure he was treating me right and really has changed. Molly quickly drifted it toward her eldest son and the upcoming first birthday of his daughter, Victoire. I was relieved to give someone eles the spotlight and turned to Charlie Weasley who sat across from Droaco; the three of us instantly dove into a conversation about Charlie's work in Romania; both Draco and I find it fascinating. Harry, who sat on the other side of me, tuned us out as he began to talk to George. Ever since fourth year Harry's tried to avoid all things dragons.

Later that evening Draco and I decided it'd be best to head back to our flat. So after a long round of goodbyes, quick hugs and best holiday wishes we made our way to the floo and arrived home. As soon as I stepped the through the fireplace my cat, Crockshanks, ran to greet me but as the fireplace erupted once more in green flames and Draco stepped out the cat hissed multiple times and my boyfriend just stared blankly at it.

"I have no idea what I ever did to make that cat hate me so much." He said, his silver eyes shifting from the cat to my brown ones.

"I'm not sure," I giggled out as I stepped over my cat and wrapped my arms around my boyfriend's neck. "But I love you. Is that enough for you?"

Draco's arms wound around my waist as he let out a dramatic sigh. "I suppose it can do for now, Granger."

Letting out a mock gasp I flicked him in the back of the head causing him to laugh lightly before leaning down and kissing me softly. "Merry Christmas, Draco." I whispered when we pulled away.

He brought one hand up to push my loose curls away from my face before whispering back: "Merry Christmas, love."


	10. Dec 11th:Learn His Lesson (RonHerViktor)

**Hi again :) I really like this one. It's not very Ron friendly-so if you're a Ron fan, sorry!-but I like it! Let me know what you think!**

_**Christmas One Shot #9  
**__**Couple**__**: Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Viktor Krum  
**__**Song**__**: Last Christmas by Ashley Tisdale  
**__**Summary**__**: Hermione is not spending Christmas at the Burrow this year. Instead she's spending it at her flat with her boyfriend. It's not who you're thinking and let's just say a certain redhead is not all that happy with her choice. **_

"_Last Christmas I gave you my heart but the very next day you gave it away. This year to save me from tears I'll give it to someone special."_

"So you're not going to spend Christmas with us?" George Weasley questioned me with a frown as we stood in WWW talking.

"No, I'm not." I told him honestly, offering a small apologetic smile before explaining myself. "Ron and I probably shouldn't be in the same room just yet."

"I just don't want you to be alone on Christmas, Granger." George said seriously glancing up at the counter to make sure the line wasn't getting too long.

"That's sweet George," I smiled at my friend and spoke in honesty. "But I won't be spending it alone. Viktor will be coming over so he can spend it with me."

"So bring him along with you and come to the Burrow." George decided with a clever smile. I knew that he realized how horrid of an idea that was but I could tell he was willing to do anything to get me over there.

"I don't think so." I laughed back. "Ron would be furious if I showed up with my new boyfriend. I don't want to ruin anyone's holiday. Besides I think that Viktor would punch Ronald in the face the moment he said anything against me and you and I both know that boy cannot hold his tongue."

"So let him punch him!" George argued, quite seriously. "I'd enjoy it. Hell, the whole family would! He's the arsehole who cheated on you, he deserves it and he should get what he deserves!"

"George you know I love all of you but I just want a drama free Christmas with my boyfriend. Please?" I added a little bit of a pout as I looked up at the twin I grew extremely close to after the death of his other half.

"Fine," George finally sighed out. "I'll floo over tomorrow evening with your presents; after everything there has settled down."

"Thank you!" I said smiling at my friend as I hugged him. I decided that I should get going and bid him goodbye. As soon as I stepped through the door out onto Diagon Alley I noticed that George's girlfriend, Angelina, was walking in. I stopped outside of the shop and chatted with her for a few moments before saying goodbye.

I decided to head home instead of look around any of the busy shops; I turned at one corner and began making my way down the winding streets heading toward my flat. Once I was in my building I made my way over to the lift, stepping inside only to see my neighbor and old schoolmate Katie Bell. We fell into an easy conversation that lasted until we reached the door of my flat. With a quick hug goodbye and a _Merry Christmas_ I turned and opened my door as she continued down the hall toward her own apartment.

I changed into some comfy clothes before glancing at the clock I realized I had sometime before Viktor would be arriving. Sighing I started to feel rather bored so I looked around for something to do. I quickly fed Crockshanks before deciding to write to someone of my friends with last minute holiday greetings. The first letter I wrote was to Harry and Ginny explaining why I wouldn't be at the Burrow and I hope they have a great Christmas. Then I wrote to Molly and Aruthur telling them not to expect me and why before wishing them a happy holiday. I tied them onto my owl; Winchester; that Viktor gave me and sent them on their way.

As I was writing to Luna the grey owl returned with a letter. Standing I walked to the window and took the letter before quickly closing the window. Unrolling it I read it quickly:

_Dear Hermione:_

_I just got your owl. What do you mean you won't be spending Christmas at the Burrow? You most certainly will be! No exceptions. If this has anything to do with me then know that Lav and I are done. I think I'm ready to give you a second chance. See you tomorrow. _

_-Ron_

I couldn't help but glare at the letter in my hands; yes I literally glared at the piece of parchment, feeling anger and frustration bubble up inside of me. Quickly I made my way over to the desk and sat down, pulling a blank parchment and my quill closer I began my very fast, very angry response to the stupid git.

_Ronald:_

_First off that letter was not meant for you. It was-in fact- meant only for the eyes of your parents. You really need to learn to leave the things that do not belong to you alone; and yes that includes myself. _

_What in Merlin's name gives you the right to tell me where I must be on Christmas? You are not in any place to order me around. No, I will not be attending Christmas dinner at the Burrow and that is final. No amount of moaning, whining or immature letters from the likes of you will change my mind._

_You and Lavender are done? Pity. I almost feel sorry for you seeing as you will have no one to hold close on Christmas while I'm spending tomorrow with my boyfriend. It has nothing to do with you, Ronald, so get over yourself. I merely want to spend Christmas with my boyfriend as it is our first together. _

_Goodbye and give your Mother the letter. _

_-Hermione Granger. _

I sent the letter instantly before deciding to take a nice long, relaxing shower before getting ready for Viktor to come over. So paying no more attention to the letters or the thought of Ronald being a complete arse.

When I stepped into the kitchen after my shower and getting ready I found that Winchester was sitting at my window. Sighing I made my way to the familiar bird and took the letter, once again I was met with Ron's scribbled penmanship upon opening it.

_Mione,_

_You have a boyfriend? When did this happen? When did things get so messed up between us? How come you never talk to me anymore? I miss you and I don't understand._

_-Ron_

Sighing I decided to quickly write him back. Just as soon as I had sent Winchester on his way there was a knock on my door. A bright smile spread across my face as I went to open it, instantly I was greeted with a kiss by Viktor and as soon as his lips touched mine all thoughts of Ron and our past, present and future flew out the window.

**(George's POV)**

"Ron you have a letter," I told my git of a brother. I knew what it said, she hadn't even bothered to place it in an envelope or fold it over.

"Who's it from Won-Won?" Lavender questioned as she placed a bony hand on my brother's shoulder, horning into business she's not meant to be involved in. They really are a good pair of gits.

"No one," He muttered slamming the letter down on the table. We all watched, some shocked while I myself was amused, as he stood, grabbed the witch's arm and apparated out with no explanation. I glanced at the small paper my Mum picked up. She read it out loud:

"Yes, boyfriend. Things got messed up exactly one year ago today when I walked into my room, in my flat to find you in bed on top of Lavender Brown. And my name is Hermione, Ronald. Goodbye."

"Well maybe wittle Ronniekins will finally learn his lesson." The entire family turned and looked at me in confusion. "Never piss off Hermione Granger." I said with a casual shrug and seconds later the entire room was filled with laughter.


	11. Dec 12: Please Read! :D

Thank you guys so much for reviewing and all the loveliness that makes you lovely readers! I just wanted to inform you that there will not be one posted tonight. I've fallen behind greatly in getting them typed up so I'm going to spend tonight attempting to catch up! Look for one tomorrow!


	12. REALLY REALLY IMPORTANTDO NOT PASS OVER

Yes, another note. Please read it though.

Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I had an appointment that went longer than I expected and I didn't get it finished.

I hope to get it posted tonight but I'm not completely promising anything.

On a more serious note:

If any of you are affected by what happened this morning in conneticut then please know that my thoughts and prayers are with you through this horrible ordeal. I cannot even put it into words at how horrified I am; it makes me fear the world we live in.

For those of you who may not know what I am talking about I'll tell you. This morning there was a shooting in an elementary school in Newton, Connecticut . It left 26 dead; 18 children and 8 adults. The shooter killed himself.

When I was six years old I watched my best friend die of Brain cancer. I watched her parents and family get destroyed by this. It was horrible to witness but at least they knew it was coming.

Today 18 parents dropped their kids off at school just like any other day and went about doing what they do with their days never suspecting that their child would die. School is supposed to be a safe haven but it turned bad today.

I will not pretend to know the horror these families are enduring but I do know that more than anything they need our prayers right now. So today be sure to take a moment and thank God for giving you the family and friends around you and also for keeping you safe; also take a moment to remember and pray for those who are not so lucky.

As Christmas approaches we all should really remember how lucky we are to be surrounded by those we love. My prayers, thoughts and wishes are with those effected by this shooting and I ask that you keep them in yours as well. No one deserves the horror invoked today.

God Bless you all and I hope that you have safe holidays.

-Ashlyn


	13. Dec 16th:Believe, Mr Weasley(HG Centric)

**I am SOOO sorry it took me forever to post this. I'm behind for real now haha. Hopefully you'll stick with me, even though I'll be posting into January. I will get 25 up in the end but keep in mind it's NINE days until Christmas and I am super busy and super excited. **

**I really love this one shot. You have no idea how much I love it! I'm really anxious to see what you guys think. So please leave a lovely review! **

_**Christmas One Shot #10  
**__**Couple**__**: Hermione/Fred; Ginny/Harry; Mentions of others.  
**__**Song**__**: My Grown-Up Christmas List by Kelly Clarkson  
**__**Summary**__**: Harry and Hermione return to camp after Godrics Hollow. Harry's upset with what happened and Hermione is sad. She decides to vent in a childish way and writes a letter to Santa, telling him all her Christmas wishes. Even muggle legends have some magic behind them. **_

"_Do you remember me? I sat upon your knee, I wrote to you with childhood fantasies. Well I'm all grown up now, can you still help somehow? I'm not a child but my heart still can dream. So here's my life-long wish, my grown up Christmas list. Not for myself but for a world in need. No more lives torn apart, that wars would never start and time would heal our hearts. _

"I'm going to sleep." Harry declared as he stood from the table and walked toward the beds, without another word.

It didn't bother me that he hadn't asked me to take the first shift, it is his turn after all, because it's quite obvious that everything we had just seen and been a part of in Godrics Hollow affected him, largely. So I didn't argue and I let him sleep, he deserved it after the night he had.

As I sat outside the tent, leaning against a tree and absentmindly doodling, I let my thoughts wander to everything that is going in the world around me right now. It doesn't feel like Christmas, in fact this is the farthest thing from Christmas. If this is what growing up does to the holiday I'm not sure I want it to continue. I remember when I was little I'd always write Santa giving him very detailed descriptions of exactly what I wanted.

I smiled nostalgically at my own personal memories wondering what I would ask for today. Writing letters to Santa was always my coping mechanism, I would explain in detail why I wanted what I did. As I continued to think of what I would ask for a mountain of things came to mind and soon I found myself opening my notebook to a new page and writing a letter to Santa…

_**Dear Santa, **_

_**It's very early on Christmas morning and I'm almost completely alone this Holiday. The last time I wrote to you I had dreams of new dolls and books galore; the world also seemed a lot less complicated the last time I wrote. Mum and Dad told me you weren't real the summer after that letter, so I stopped writing. Why am I writing now, though? I'm a witch, you see, something I never believed was real. I figure if this beautiful, majestic world can exist and be so very real; then who's to say that you are not?**_

_**Santa, I need your help, badly. When I was a little girl I was told that you could make my biggest Christmas wishes come true if I just believe. I'm desperately asking you to hear my prayer this Christmas morning, please. I beg of you. This is all I want for Christmas:**_

_**Give Harry the wisdom to stay strong through these horrible times. We all know he can lead us to a happy, better life; we just need him to believe it himself. Harry has gone through so much in such a short number of years; he is so brave and strong. Please help him se that he is not alone in this. He is never alone and we all have so much faith in him.**_

_**To Ginny: I ask that she receive peace of mind. Harry loves her more than she will ever know but he's doing what he has to do in order to protect her. He doesn't want anyone else to die for him. Allow her to know in her heart that he loves her and is always with her. **_

_**To Ronald: Just bring him back to us safe and sound, wherever he is. We cannot do this without him. **_

_**To Fred: I would do anything to hear him tell me he loves me again and to feel his arms around me. I've heard him, on Potterwatch, desperately trying to find me, trying to figure out if I'm okay. Let him know that I'm okay and that I love him. **_

_**To the members of the order: Give them strength, faith and hope. We will win this, I know we will. Give them the knowledge that Harry knows what he's doing and he's not giving up so nor should they. **_

_**My list is quite impossible, I know, but it's all I want this Christmas. So, please, Santa if you are out there make it come true in some way. **_

_**Merry Christmas. **_

_**-Hermione Granger **_

Sighing softly I looked over the letter I had just written. It was useless; none of this would come true. No matter how badly I wanted to just forget about reality and put all my faith in a childhood legend I just couldn't do it. Especially not when the entirety of the wizarding world is looking at me to help Harry save them.

With a final sigh I closed the notebook and sat it down beside me letting my eyes drift shut and relax; I had no intention of waking Harry, he needs his rest. I can handle staying out here all night long.

"Hermione, wake up!" A voice called loudly in my ear as a hand shook my shoulder repeatedly.

My eyes snapped opened and I jumped in shock, groaning I closed my eyes against the harsh sunlight before bringing my hands up and rubbing them against my eyes softly. As soon as I brought my hands back down to my sides I opened my eyes again slowly. When they finally focused I turned my attention to Harry.

"Why didn't you wake me up last night?" He questioned me, looking guilty. "I would have taken watch. You didn't have to stay up all night!"

I slowly shook my head, telling him to stop talking. "It's fine, Harry, you needed sleep. I only dozed off an hour or so ago."

Harry still looked guilty so I eased his nerves with a reassuring smile. He offered on back before declaring he was going to make tea. I watched as he walked back ingot the ten before I snatched up my notebook and followed him. As I made my way to the tent I decided to reread what I had foolishly written to Santa last night. When I reached where the letter was I found that it was gone, all of my familiar handwriting was gone and replaced by something else. Instead there was an unfamiliar handwriting spelling out a short note that read:

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_You will find that I will aid all of those who believe full heartedly in me. Rest assured all your Christmas wishes have been granted. I am positive you will find your poof shortly after reading this with the aid of Mr. Potter. Often times people just need a sprinkle more hope. As long as you never give up on your mission for a better tomorrow, Miss Granger, you will find that you will succeed. Merry Christmas and stay safe. _

_-S.C._

_P.S. After all you have witnessed in your life you should know never doubt anything that's worth believing in. _

"Hey Mione," Harry called as I entered the tent staring oddly at the notebook but I closed it quickly and shifted my attention to Harry as soon as he called for my attention. "I had the strangest dream last night,"

"Really?" I questioned him curiously and he nodded his head. "What was the dream about, exactly?"

"My Mum was standing next to me as I looked down into a crib. I was older and had this proud smile on my face." He began explaining.

"So do you think the child was supposed to be yours?" I questioned, intrigued by the dream. After all it's been a long time since he's had one that didn't revolve around Voldemort.

"I know it was," He confirmed. "But the weirdest part was what my mother said. She said 'You were never alone Harry. We all believed in you and once you did too the world was well.' I'm assuming that she meant defeating You-Know-Who, what do you think?"

My heart began beating faster as I stared down at the notebook clasped in my hands before slowly looking up at my best friend, who was eyeing me with a worried look.

"I think you're correct in what you assume. But why was that weird to you?" I questioned him finally finding my voice, though it was shaky. "I would think that you would find it more comforting than weird."

"I do!" Harry said quickly but truthfully before adding; "It's just after last night I kept wondering if I was doing any one any good or just hiding away while the people around me die. I felt more alone than I ever have and for the first time I almost didn't believe in our cause."

"You are not alone Harry." I said firmly but filling with happiness on the inside. My Christmas wishes are coming true! "You never have been and you never will be. We're all in this together and we all believe in you."

Harry smiled at me, a real smile that I hadn't seen in years, before nodding his head. "I know that, now. We'll win this Mione, I promise."

Smiling as well I walked over to my best friend and hugged him tightly; we'll win this. I know we will.

**(With Lupin, Tonks and the rest of the Order) **

"There's been no word from him! How much longer are we going to stand here and pretend that he's actually out there doing us any good?" A young man demanded as he ran a tired hand through his messy hair.

"That's enough, Wood!" Kingsley Shacklebolt chastised the younger man. "Harry is not leading us around in circles, he's trying to help us, and you know it!"

"Kingsley is right, Oliver. You know Harry well, you should know where his fierce loyalty lies." Remus Lupin spoke in a tone that clearly dared the younger man to challenge him.

"I'm not saying anything against Harry himself…" Oliver said slowly, choosing his words with great caution. "I'm just saying you would think we'd know something by now."

"If you give up Harry now you might as well walk up to He-who-must-not-be-named and beg for death." Nymphadora Tonks, now Lupin, sneered. "Because the very moment we give up on him is the moment we give up all together."

Oliver stared at the purple haired woman in surprise but he did not say a single word. After all what's the point in arguing with the truth?

**(Ron's POV)**

The pub was dark, murky and cold but at least I could get some food and some concealment from the horrid English winter. The place was practically empty but yet one man felt the need to sit down right next to me and watch me. He was heavily built, had unruly long and curly hair and beard.

"Can I help you?" I finally snapped out losing what little patience I had as he continued to stare at me.

"Go back," He said simply, still staring at me with a steady look.

"Excuse me?" I demanded causing a few others to turn and look our way but I ignored them, I didn't care what they thought.

"Go back, Ronald. Your friends need you." He said slowly before he stood and walked out. What the hell just happened?

I sat there and thought over the whole ordeal. He's right but I still have no idea what the hell just happened.

**(Ginny's POV)**

"'Arry Loves you, Ginny." A French accent spoke softly but suddenly from right beside me. I turned and looked up, blinking at my sister-in-law as I tried to hold in the tears threatening to fall.

"How do you know that, Fleur?" I questioned, my voice cracking in the uncertain whisper as she set down beside me.

"It iz in 'is eyez." She explained softly. "Zey light up when you are near. 'E is happy when you are near."

"I wish I knew where he was." I whispered as I turned back to stare at the fire. "I know he loves me; I just wish I knew where he was and that he was okay."

Someone else sat down on the other side of me and I instantly knew it was Bill. I leaned my head against his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Fleur gently held my hand as my brother kissed the top of my head.

"Keep him in your heart and he'll be with you always, Gin." Bill spoke softly, easing the ache she felt in her heart.

**(Fred's POV)**

I groaned softly as I rolled over on the bed, laying my head against the pillow. I was surprised when I felt something else there, something that shouldn't be there. Confused I opened my eyes to see a picture laying there beside me; I slowly picked it up.

As my eyes took in the moving photo I couldn't help the smile that graced my lips. It was of Hermione and myself, snuggled up on the couch in my flat. I was attempting to distract her while she read, she would smile and then swat me away only causing me to laugh.

"Why'd you take it out of the frame?" George questioned from across the room. That's when I realized I hadn't taken it out of the frame. "Fred?" George questioned with worry as I sat up in the bed.

My eyes drifted over to my night stand where the now empty frame still remained in its usual place. My eyes quickly met my brother's as I spoke; " I…I never did."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion before he squinted at the back of the picture. "What's that written on the back?"

My confusion grew to being slightly freaked out as I quickly turned the picture over. Sure enough the once blank back was now covered in carefully written words in a handwriting I had never seen before:

_Dear Mr. Weasley, _

_Hermione Granger wanted me to inform you that she is fine. She misses you greatly, however, and wants nothing more than for you to wrap your arms around her once more. I promise that you will, soon, just remain faithful in believing in your cause and your love. _

_Just Believe, Mr. Weasley it is as simple as that. _

_-S.C. _

_Oh and Mr. Weasley keep talking to her on Potterwatch. She hears you. _

_Also would you please inform your Mum, Molly Weasley, that I am not "Just some rubbish muggle legend"? Thank you and Merry Christmas._

I don't know who S.C. war or is but by the time I was done reading that note I was filled with unimaginable joy.

"Fred?" George questioned as he noticed my mood change. Looking up at him, I smiled brightly.

"She's okay!" I exclaimed happily as I handed him the picture. He flipped it over and read the note.

By the time he was done he was smiling as well before he looked up at me. "She's okay!" He repeated my words. "And Santa Clause is real…wait til Mum hears this one."


	14. Dec 17th: Coming Home (HGFW)

**Thank you guys all so much for the reviews! You all are really sweet! Keep them up!**

**_Christmas One Shot #11  
_****_Couple_****_: Hermione/Fred  
_****_Song_****_: My Only Wish (This Year) by Britney Spears  
_****_Summary_****_: Fred lived after the wall fell on him but it was met with repercussions. He's been in and out of St. Mungos since the battle and more than anything his girlfriend, Hermione, wants him to be able to come home for Christmas. Will she get her dearest wish?_**

_"Last night I took a walk in the snow; couples holding hands, places to go. Seems like everyone but me is in love. Santa can you hear me?_

If you asked me why I love him I could give you millions upon millions of answers. In fact I could probably come up with a reason to go along with each and every star in the sky. Obviously stating each reason would take me days, and to be frank I don't have that kind of time, so I have my own answer to why I love him. My answer is always as follows: I love Fred Weasley because he is the farthest, but somehow closest, thing I have ever found to perfection.

So, where is he? He's not here with me now, I can promise you that. He's in St. Mungos hospital and he has been there for nearly five months. During the battle at Hogwarts Fred almost lost his life as a result of a wall falling on him. Thankfully his brothers managed to clear it off of him but it still did enough damage to cause long-term problems.

He was in a coma for nearly a month following the battle. When he finally awoke everything seemed to be good. They had used some magic on him to heal the bones but let most of it heal the muggle way, seeing as he was in a coma and too much magic could have caused his body damage. Upon waking up everything seemed fine but a few weeks later he woke me up one night whimpering because his back hurt. He let it go after a potion for soreness helped a little but in the days that followed his little burst of pain turned into constant pain, a lot of pain.

Turns out the magic and non-magical methods of healing caused some sort of complications and something in his spine didn't quite heal right. He slipped back into a coma for nearly a month and a half. Now they're trying everything they can possibly think of to prevent him from being paralyzed. For about two months he'd slip in and out of small comas but lately, since they started trying a new discovery two weeks ago, he's been more alert, moving a bit more and not sleeping as much. We're all very hopeful that this goes right.

"Granger?" A deep voice spoke behind me causing me to turn and see Draco Malfoy standing there; my eyes instantly narrowed into a glare causing him to step back slightly. As if my day couldn't get any worse.

"Look Malfoy, I don't really want to see you right now. I have a lot going on and I don't need you and your immature antics to add to the stress." I snapped at the blonde who I haven't seen since the battle; who I still hold a rather strong dislike towards.

"I'm not going to add to the stress, Granger." He said slowly. "I was just shocked to see you here. What the hell are you doing here?"

I knew what he was doing, he was looking for a reason to poke fun at me or get me riled up; but I wasn't about to let it happen.

"Why are you here?" I questioned in a demanding tone back. "I thought the great Malfoy's would have their own healers who come to the manor and treat them."

"We usually do," He said, clearly unaffected by tone as he stepped slightly closer to me. "But when you're training to be one you can't exactly hide out in a manor."

"Oh," What the hell else could I say? Malfoy being a healer, I couldn't see it! "Well good luck with your training, I suppose."

"Why are you here, Granger?" He demanded completely ignoring my attempt at politeness but then again Draco Malfoy never did the whole being nice thing well; and even if he would never admit it he had the tendency to be quite the gossip.

"Um, my boyfriend is a patient here." I said lacking as much detail as I could, suddenly feeling more uncomfortable with this entire situation. "I'm here a lot."

"Ah so you and the Weasel-"

"Mione?" Another deep voice called my name, only to have Ron show up at my side a couple of seconds later, instantly glaring at Malfoy. "What do you want, ferret?"

Draco paid no attention to the blonde but looked at me with a look of distaste. "I thought you said your boyfriend was a patient here?"

"He is. What do you want with her Malfoy?" Ron spat darkly, always coming to my protection.

"You look fine to me," Draco spat back at the redheaded man, who's ears were quickly matching the color of said hair.

"Ron, drop it." I said simply, placing my hand on his shoulder ready to completely ignore Malfoy, I changed the subject. "Why did you come looking for me?"

Ron brought his attention to me while Malfoy stood there; fulfilling is gossip quota for the day. I glared at him as hard as I could but still he stood there and listened.

"He's asking for you, says he wants to talk to you about something." Ron told me glaring at the git from the corner of his eye.

I slowly nodded my head and turned back to Malfoy; ending his moment to soak up any juicy information he can get his paws on. "I have to go now. Good luck with training, ferret."

I smiled in satisfaction as his grey eyes narrowed at me before I turned and followed Ryan back inside the hospital. We took the usual walk through the hallways but we didn't take it in our usual comfortable conversation or in silence.

"What the hell was Malfoy talking to you about?" Ron demanded looking completely annoyed with our ex schoolmate.

"Nothing, really." I told him honestly, adding a slight shrug. "He wanted to know what I was doing here and I told him that I was here visiting my boyfriend. It was quite odd and gossipy, actually."

"That's strange," Ron agreed as we neared the entrance to Fred's room, stopping upon seeing his parents standing outside the door talking seriously to a healer. Ron voiced his worry before I had the chance to voice my own. "Everything alright?"

Molly and Arthur turned at the sound of their youngest son's voice.

"Yes, everything is fine." Arthur said with a nod and small smile.

"The healer was just telling us what precautions to take when Fred returns home." Molly said grinning widely.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped open before I could stop it. Did she just say when he returns home? Does she really mean Fred is finally coming home? That after all this time is okay enough to leave the hospital? The idea nearly implausible.

"Returning home?" I questioned finally speaking in a shaky voice. "What's going on exactly?"

No one actually answered my question. Instead they all looked at each other for a moment wondering who would speak first. It was aggravating me to the point of being beyond annoyed. Just as I was about to ask my question again Molly spoke up.

"Why don't you go and ask Fred, dear? He's been asking for you since he found out." Confused even more by her words I glanced at the door before looking back at her. She smiled warmly and nodded toward the door. "Well go on, dear. He's waiting for you."

Slowly I turned to the door and pushed it open. Stepping inside the room I closed the door softly behind me before I turned to study the room; my eyes landed on the bed first out of habit.

I expected to find my boyfriend laying there as I have every time I've stepped foot in this room and was utterly shocked when I found it empty. I glanced around the room and felt even more surprised when I found Fred standing at the foot of the bed dressed in jeans a t-shirt.

"Fred?" I questioned looking at him as though he was crazy. Hearing his name he turned toward me, instantly a huge grin spread across his face.

"Mione!" He exclaimed with his goofy grin still perfectly intact as he walked around the bed, coming closer to me. "Did Mum tell you?"

I slowly shook my head, still trying to have this all make sense. "She sent me in here and told me to ask you. Fred what is going on? I don't understand."

As soon as the last sentence left my mouth I saw a familiar sparkle in his eyes, a sparkle telling me he was about to tease me. "Hermione Granger does not understand something? Someone, alert the Prophet!"

Before I could chastise him for teasing me he had his strong arms wrapped around me as he pulled me close and placed a soft, sweet kiss on my lips.

"I'm coming home, love!" He whispered when we pulled apart, his usual grin spread across his face. "I'm fine, all better actually."

With wide eyes and a heart swelling with happiness I pulled him into the tightest hug, silently crying tears of happiness into his neck. Laughing lightly he pulled me closer and hugged me just as tightly. I couldn't believe it! I actually get to spend Christmas with him at home!

An hour later Fred and I were standing at the counter, I held his unoccupied hand as he signed some paper work the hospital needed.

"Granger!" The sound of my name being called caused both my boyfriend and I to turn and narrow our eyes at a certain blonde ferret. "Who's your boyfriend?"

"Who you do think, Malfoy?" Fred spat in annoyance and disgust as he raised our joint hands. "I'm having a really good day so please just go away before you completely ruin it."

"And if I don't?" The annoying git questioned with his signature annoying Malfoy smirk, I swear his face will one day permanently be stuck like that.

My boyfriend smirked as well, although his was more handsome, before speaking; "I'll let Hermione punch you in the face, again." The smirk dropped off Malfoy's face and was replaced with a sneer as he stalked off.

"Remind me to send him some puking pastilles." Fred said glaring at Malfoy's retreating back. Giggling, I hugged his arm as he turned back to finish the paperwork so we could go home for Christmas.


	15. Dec 20th: Christmas Eve Work (TLVW)

**Christmas is in less than one week. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? I can't!**

**The reason it took me a while to upload is because you guys didn't review the last one shot. I told you that I need to have 1 review for each one shot before I post. SO Please review! Thank you!**

**_Christmas One Shot #12  
_****_Couple_****_: Teddy/Victoire.  
_****_Song_****_: Let it Snow by Lucas Grabeel (I love his version!)  
_****_Summary_****_: A snow storm is brewing outside and Ginny decides its best that the young couple don't come over for Christmas and spend it at their own home. The night does not go as amazingly as Victoire Weasley hoped it would. Can her fiancé Teddy Lupin explain his reasons and mend the situation?_**

_"Oh the weather outside is frightful but the fire is so delightful and since we've no place to go: let it snow, let it snow, let it snow." _

"It's really coming down out there," I said simply as I dropped the curtain from my hand and turned to look at my fiancé who was leaning against the counter, reading a letter that arrived moments ago.

"Uncle Harry told me that if we show up at the Burrow, even through floo, Aunt Ginny and your Mum will skin us alive. They don't want anything to go wrong and they don't want us to all get trapped there. Apparently they're all leaving and going home." He said with a grin that I couldn't help but smile at as well as he folded the letter up.

"Looks like we are stuck here, then." I giggled as I moved toward the cabinets and began getting the ingredients together to make peppermint hot chocolate.

"That's not so bad, now is it?" He questioned as he wrapped his strong arms around me from behind, his chin resting on the top of my head.

"No, not at all." I agreed grabbing my wand and giving it a slight wave so I could heat the milk. As I was waiting for it to finish I turned to look at the man before me, who gave me a wide toothy grin.

"Do you want some hot coco?" I questioned him as I gently pushed some of his turquoise hair away from him eyes. Still grinning he nodded his head and allowed me to turn back and finish working on the drinks, he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

I heard Teddy leave the room, probably to go start the fire. Once I finished the hot drinks I grabbed the mugs and moved toward the living room to join him. Sure enough the fire place was going and Teddy was on the floor, behind the coffee table, a stack of paperwork occupying his attention.

"No," I whined seeing all the work that lay in front of him. He looked up and frowned in confusion.

"No what?" He questioned, still frowning at me. Clearly he had no idea why I would be angry that he is choosing right now to work. Perhaps I should elaborate.

"It's Christmas Eve…stop working!" I declared handing him one of the mugs before sitting down on the floor beside him.

"I have to get this done, Vic." He said frowning still but this time he directed his attention to the small mountain of paperwork. "I was going to do it tonight after you fell asleep."

I frowned at his words, honestly hurt by them. "You're really going to do work on Christmas Eve?"

"Well if I get it done now I can sleep and be well rested for the Burrow tomorrow." He explained. "Plus it's not like there's anything else to do today."

"Nothing to do? We could spend the day together, just enjoying each other's company." He made no move to agree with me at all, which instantly caused the anger to grow inside of me. "You'd rather do work then spend time with me? Your fiancé?"

"Vic it's not like that!" He sighed out. "I just need to get this done. It's important and it has deadlines to be met."

"More important than spending a holiday evening with me?" I questioned watching as his face paled even more. "Is that how it's going to be when we're married, Teddy? Because if it is then maybe we should reconsider our decisions."

My hot chocolate was long forgotten as I stood up and ran into our bedroom, slamming the door shut behind me as I suddenly felt highly self-conscious. Teddy has been so work oriented the past few weeks and it has been driving me absolutely crazy. He always chooses work over spending time with me. Once, about a week and a half ago, I offered to just sit with him and read while he was working but he told me no because he didn't want me to distract him. Yeah that didn't hurt my feelings at all.

Perhaps I wouldn't have been so angry if he at least came and checked on me. But he hasn't yet. May be he thinks I just need some time to myself to pout through it. So, I guess I'll just sit in here until he's ready to come find me so we can talk.

I'm not sure how long I sat in our room reading but it was over an hour and still no Teddy. Is Christmas really the best time for him to piss me off? I would hope he'd say no but with the proof I am currently experiencing I'd say he sees no problem in doing so.

Suddenly, as I was cursing him in my head, a piece of paper slid under the door. Curiosity getting the better of me, I stood and picked it up from the floor, unfolding it before reading the contents:

**Vicky, I am so sorry, love.  
Please come out? I'm lonely. :(  
I love you.  
-Teddy**

As soon as I finished the small note two things happened simultaneously. First a smile spread across my face and second a knock sounded on the door. Standing, I made my way over to it pulling it open as soon I had reached it and twisted the handle. As soon as my fiancé was revealed I pulled him into a tight hug, with him hugging me back just as tightly. We stood there hugging with Teddy occasionally kissing the top of my head until he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry, love," He whispered softly. "I know I've been busy with work but I want to get ahead before the wedding so I can relax and completely focus on you and I."

Well I never thought that could possibly be the reason he was so work oriented. I didn't say anything, feeling guilty suddenly, so I just hugged him tightly.

"Come on, let's go sit in the living room." He said softly as he pressed one last kiss to my forehead and pulled away from me.

"Did you finish all your work?" I questioned he slowly nodded his head. "You're lying, Teddy Lupin. Now that I know why you're so busy with work I can handle it. I just thought you didn't want to spend time with me."

He let out a sigh, shaking his head. "That's not it at all, love. I have about an hour left to get done." Smiling I stepped back from him, walked over to the bed and picked up my book. "What are you doing?"

"I'll read while you do your work." I said simply as walked past him, grabbed his hand and led him out into the living room.

Once we were both settled back on the floor he placed a soft kiss on my lips before we both focused on our separate things.


	16. Dec 21st: Christmas Wish (BWFD)

**__****Thank you all so much for your reviews! We're getting closer! :)**

**_Christmas One Shot #13  
_****_Couple_****_: Bill/Fleur  
_****_Song_****_: Only Thing I Get for Christmas by Justin Bieber  
_****_Summary_****_: Bill Weasley is in awe with the girl who willing decides to spend Christmas in his arms. Sure he's had girls over the holiday before but this girl is different, somehow. She's completely unlike any of the other's he has ever had. Will he be able to handle this new girl?_**

_"It you're the only thing I ever get for Christmas then everything I've wished for has come true. You're the single item on my list; you're my one and only Christmas wish."_

Bill Weasley looked at the girl sitting across the room and couldn't help but smile. He never would have guessed that he'd be fortunate enough to not only spend Christmas with her but also to call her his; its almost unbelievable. But here they were, nearly two years after they first met at the triwizard tournament, in the beginning stages of their relationship.

It hadn't been easy to get here, he's not afraid to admit it. They were both very accustomed to wooing the opposite sex and it became a battle of who would cave under who first. Eventually Bill gave into her flirtations letting her win at last, simply because he couldn't stand not having her as his any longer. Since they got together they've both been happier than they ever thought they could be in a relationship making them both realize that this was not something to give up too quickly or slack off at, this is something special.

He knew they were worlds apart in personality and the way they were used to living but somehow, though many on the outside have issues seeing it, they work. While the girl had some veela blood, he gained attention from women with his boyish, yet sexy, charm. While she grew up in the gorgeous French countryside; he grew up in rainy England. She was used to a wealthy, comfortable life and he was poor most of his life and therefore has learned that a simple life can be just as fulfilling. When they first got together he was worried she wouldn't want him knowing he could, most likely, never provide her with the luxurious she was so accustomed too but he quickly learned that she didn't want any of that.

Fleur Delacour is unlike any girl he has ever met, let alone any that he's ever been with. She didn't want her old life, she was tired of everyone only seeing her as the beautiful girl that lay on the outside. She wanted to prove to the world around her that she can easily provide for herself and still have a happy, good life; she wanted to show that she values the outcomes of hard work. She wanted a man who saw her for who she truly was, not what lay on the outside, and who shares the same values as she. Bill Weasley is the answer to her prayers, even if the world outside couldn't understand why.

Bill walked toward his girl and sat down beside her. Instantly, as though on instinct, she snuggled into his side. Putting his arm around her, he pulled her closer and place a quick, sweet kiss to her forehead.

"I am 'appy zat I am with you." She told him, looking up so she could look into his eyes, a smile gracing her beautiful face.

"I'm happy, too, this is one of the best Christmas' I have ever had." He told her softly, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

"I feel ze same," She responded resting her head on his broad shoulder. "J'adore Guillaume Weasley."

"J'adore Fleur Delacour." He responded back. He didn't know much French but he loved when she spoke it, and she was slowly attempting to teach it to him as well. His accent is horrible when he speaks the foreign language but Fleur always smiles because at least he's trying for her.

"Christmas is my favorite holiday, you know." Bill told her as he played with a strand of her long, blonde hair. "Each one is more special than the one before; it's such an amazing time for friends, family and love."

"Beautiful season," Fleur agreed with a small smile as she watched the snow fall from the small window across from the couch. "I love it as well."

"I knew we were good together," Bill teased back with a small laugh. "Thank you for spending Christmas with me, Fleur."

She just grinned even brighter as she looked up at the older man. "Where else would I spend it, Guillaume?" She questioned me.

"Anywhere else in the world." He said softly. "I'm sure you miss Christmas in France, I bet it is beautiful."

"Of course I do," She replied quickly which only caused the man beside her to frown. Upon seeing the look on his handsome face, she quickly elaborated. "But I made ze choice to live on my own 'ere in England. Living on my own meanz making new memories 'ere with ze people I care about."

"So what you're saying is…" Bill questioned, trailing off and adding a cheeky grin that made Fleur smile, he knows what she means, he just wants to hear her say it.

"There is nowhere else I'd be." She said simply, the smile still bright on her beautiful face. "Expect right 'ere with you."


	17. Dec 22nd: Please, Stay with Me (DMHG)

**__****REALLY IMPORTANT:**

**Okay guys, thank you so much! I'm really happy with your reviews, they mean the world to me. However as it is the Eve of Christmas Eve tomorrow I am super duper busy. this is also the last one shot I have completely typed up. So if you bear with me I promise to have one posted on the 26th!**

**So again there will be no one shot tomorrow, Christmas Eve or Christmas Day. There WILL be on on the 26th! I hope you all have marvelous holidays!**

**_Christmas One Shot #14  
_****_Couple_****_: Draco/Hermione  
_****_Song_****_: All I want Is You by Justin Bieber  
_****_Summary_****_: Draco and Hermione are engaged but a recent fight has them both feeling completely unsure as to where they stand within the relationship. Hermione decides that it would be in her best interest to get a way for a bit and concludes that she will spend Christmas with the Weasley's. Draco is not happy and wants her to spend the holiday with him, will he get his wish?_**

_"And I'm sorry if I pushed you away cause I need you here and I want for you to know: And I don't care if I don't get anything all I need is you here right now. And I'm sorry if I hurt you but know that all I want is you this Christmas."_

"Mate, you can't sit back and pretend this is not bothering you." Theodore Nott sighed out as he looked at me, worry etched on his face.

"It's not bothering me at all." I lied rather convincingly but my friends could see straight through it, right away.

"Okay," Blaise spoke up slowly, looking at me seriously. "So it really does not bother you at all?"

"Not one bit," I agreed thinking, for an instant, that I'd actually pulled something over their eyes; that I would finally get away with something. It was really stupid of me to think I succeeded, actually.

"So you're perfectly fine with the fact that Hermione Granger, your fiancé, is going to be spending Christmas at the home of her ex-boyfriend's family; where said ex-boyfriend will also be spending Christmas?" Blaise questioned with a knowing smirk crossing his face. "You're not bother at all by that, correct?"

My eyes narrowed at my friend, who only smirked back as he awaited to hear what ridiculous come back I could generate.

"Uh oh," Theo said, his smirk mirroring Blaise's as he sounded far too cheerful for my liking. "Looks like we hit a nerve."

"You don't honestly think that Weasel would try anything, do you?" I questioned, suddenly feeling the small amount of worry I had grow greatly. "I mean, he knows she's with me and we're engaged."

"It's hard to say, mate." Blaise told me with a shrug of his shoulders. "But Weasley and the Patil girl broke up a few weeks ago, it happened in the middle of Diagon Alley, and we all know he wasn't completely over Granger when she started seeing you. How many times did he try to split you two up?"

"At least ten times," Theo answered for me before I had a chance. "Besides, he's never been one to share. So if I were you, I would not trust him to be alone with her at all, or even near her without you present."

"Trust who with what?" A smooth voice questioned from behind us, we all turned to see Hermione standing in the doorway looking beautiful in skinny jeans and a green sweater. "Hello Theo, Blaise."

"Hermione," My friends both greeted her with warm smiles.

"What are you three talking about?" She questioned moving farther into the room, her eyes glanced at me quickly before drifting back to my friends.

I couldn't stand by and say nothing; I've had enough of this silence that's fallen between the two of us. I cannot stand it. "Are you really going to the Weasley's for Christmas tomorrow?" I questioned, not giving my friends a chance to answer her.

Her eyes drifted back over to me, surprised that I was actually talking to her. We haven't spoken in a few days, except for the occasional small talk, since we had the fight.

"Yes, Draco, I am." She stated simply before turning and walking away, going into the kitchen. I just sat completely still, watching her walk away.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Blaise punched me in the arm. Turning I glared at him, clearly not happy with the way he got my attention.

"Go after her, Draco!" He demanded not even flinching at the threatening glare I was sending his way. "Fix this now before Weasel fixes it for you."

I made no attempt to moved toward where she had gone as I thought over what Blaise had just said. I don't want to push her as I have learned, long ago, that Hermione Granger doesn't do anything she feels pushed into. Pushing her is one way to ensure that she's out of your life, soon, or at the very least thoroughly pissed off at you.

"Draco," Theo groaned as I continued to simply stare blankly at the doorway she just went through. "Just go!"

(Hermione's POV()

I really hate fighting with Draco more than anything, mainly because both of us are too stubborn to apologize so things are strung out and blown way out of proportion. This time, though, I refuse to back down even in the slightest. He had been so cruel using hateful words against my family. It was like fighting with a fifteen year old Draco all over again, I know he's not that man any more.

As soon as the words had slipped through his lips he realized the mistake he made. I know that he didn't mean them, and I knew then that he didn't, but they were so mean that the tears fell instantly. He reached for me right away, hoping to apologize and comfort me but the damage was done. I pushed him away and ran out of the room, he didn't follow me. In the days that followed he tried many times to apologize to me but I was so hurt.

I'm always scared that one day Draco will realize that he made a mistake falling in love with the 'mudblood Granger' and want me gone. I know that Draco doesn't believe in blood status and that it was just a cruel belief pushed on him by his father, but he grew up believing that for seventeen years. What if one day he goes back to those beliefs and I am no longer deserving of his love?

"Hermione?" A deep but quiet voice spoke causing me to freeze in place for a moment as the footsteps moved closer.

I took a deep breaths as tears blurred my vision. Once I was sure I had enough control over myself I set the mug in my hand on the counter and turned to face him; instantly I noticed worry and sadness in his beautiful silver eyes. Staring into this eyes I was hit with another wave of sadness, telling me how much I miss him.

"Hermione?" He spoke my name once again, this time his eyes were filled with pain, pain over what I'm not entirely sure but I have a feeling it's about the same thing that's hurting me.

"What do you need, Draco?" My dry voice cracked, proving to my fiancé that I was holding in unshed tears, he took notice of it immediately.

"Please, don't spend Christmas with the Weasley's." Never before have I heard Draco Malfoy beg or plead for anything and I have known him half our lives. Sure I've heard him use pleasantries and manners but never flat out plead for something.

"Where else would I spend Christmas, Draco?" I questioned him, masking my surprise at his earlier statement.

"With me, of course," He answered quickly. "We're engaged. There is nowhere else you should be spending it."

"I don't think it's a good idea to stay here right now, Draco." I whispered, looking down at my hands. "We had a huge fight, one that can't be ignored-"

"You're right," He said sternly, taking a few steps closer to me after cutting me off. "The fight cannot be ignored nor can you run away from it. So, that is why I am asking you not to go; please stay home and spend Christmas with me. Give us a chance to work this out, we have to eventually. The longer we prolong it, the more hurt we'll both end up being.

"I'm sorry about all of this, Hermione, I know it's all my fault. I should have never sad said what I did and I pray that you know that is not me-"

"But it was you for a long time, Draco." I cut him off sadly. "And I'm so scared that you'll go back to be being that person and I cannot take it Draco."

He reached forward, gently cupping my cheek in his hand as his thumb gently wiped at my tears. "Hermione, love," He breathed out. "I'm not going to back to that person, ever."

I stared up at him with tears in my eyes still. "Promise?"

He leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to my lips before pulling away. "I promise. Please, stay with me for Christmas."

I didn't answer, instead I just hugged him tightly and nodded my head slowly. He wrapped his arms around me, hugging me just as tightly.


	18. Dec 26th: Without You? (DMHG)

**I hope you all had a lovely Christmas! What did everyone get? It was hard for me, a bit, cause my cousin left for specialized training. He's in the marines but I got to see him last night. He came over later in the night and played games. **

**What did everyone get?**

**I still have ten one shots to get up and I hope they'll all be up before January 10****th****. So Please keep reviewing! My goal would be to get fifty reviews. I think we can do it, don't you?**

**_Christmas One Shot #15  
_****_Couple_****_: Draco/Hermione  
_****_Song_****_: Christmas' When You were Mine  
_****_Summary_****_: Draco and Hermione are married but had a horrible fight. Now Hermione is spending Christmas with her parents, when Draco makes no attempt to contact her she has to face the reality that she may have to spend this Christmas without him. Can she accept it? Or will Draco come in to save the holiday at the last minute?_**

_"Please take down the mistletoe cause I don't want to think about that right now. Cause everything I want is miles away in a snow covered little town. My mama's in the kitchen, worrying about me. Season's greetings, hope you're well. Well I'm doing alright if you were wondering, lately I can never tell. I know this shouldn't be a lonely time but there were Christmas when you were mine."_

"Hermione, darling." My mother called as she stepped into my bedroom, looking at me with a worried expression. "Come down and help your father and I decorate the tree, please?"

"Maybe in a little bit." I called over my shoulder as I continued to stare out the window hoping I would see the familiar eagle owl soaring through the sky, coming toward me. I'd been in this same spot for forty minutes, so far I've had no luck.

"Darling," My Mum said, suddenly right behind me as she placed her hand on my shoulder in a comforting way. "Draco will owl you when he is ready to talk. Sometimes these fights happen within a marriage and you just need to give each other time. He'll be ready to talk eventually."

"Or he'll never owl me again and our marriage will be over, just like that." I said frowning at the pessimistic thought regarding my husband and I. It's silly to think that way but it's still possible.

"And if that does happen then you will move on with the confidence, grace and dignity that I know you possess and you will show Draco Malfoy what a truly amazing young woman he let slip through his fingers." She assured me softly.

"He doesn't think I'm amazing." I whispered out. "He thinks I'm an annoying, know-it-all, scum mudblood."

"Hermione!" My Mum gasped at the words I just spoke against myself. "You know that is not true, he does not feel that way about you."

"That's what he said," I admitted turning to face my Mum as tears welled up in my eyes. "That night when I left, that's what he said to me."

"Did you say anything first?" She questioned me and I shook my head. "Well did you say anything right before you left?" I nodded slowly, not wanting to repeat the words I said. "What did you say, dear?"

"I told him that Sirius Black was right," I whispered out. "That no one stops being a Death Eater; that he never really loved me."

"Oh love," She breathed out, hugging me tightly. "Why didn't you tell me? What happened after that?"

"He told me to do what I felt necessary so I packed a bag and left. I can't believe we said that; I know he doesn't feel that way about me and I know I don't feel that way about him. I was just so shocked; he hasn't used that word in six years. I don't know what I did to make him say that; I know what I said was so wrong but I retaliated. He probably hates me now."

"He does not hate you, darling, I am sure of it." My mother said in her same soft, comforting tone. You two are having a fight and you both said things out of anger, neither of you meaning it. You just have to give him time and if too much time passes then maybe you should try to contact him. Believe it or not your father and I have had our fair share of fights like the one the two of you are going through."

"Really?" I questioned softly, still feeling incredibly uneasy with the entire situation but slightly more at ease knowing I was talking to someone who at least somewhat understood.

"Absolutely," She confirmed with a small smile. "Every couple goes through big fights. Magical and normal, it happens. Now how about we go and get you some tea?" I didn't protest with her, instead I let her lead me from my old room and downstairs.

We had tea and I just poured my heart out to her. I told her every detail about the fight Draco and I had. She listened intently, offered advice when she could tell I needed it and was just there to be my shoulder to cry on; everything that a mother should be. By the time our glasses were empty and the tea in the pot was cold I felt better and the tears were no longer on my face.

"Do you want to help decorate the tree now, darling?" My Dad asked as he walked into the kitchen. Looking up I smiled slightly and nodded my head.

Together my parents and I worked on decorating the tree. As we worked I couldn't help but think of the first Christmas Draco and I spent together. Even though the fate of our relationship is currently unknown and very rocky, I can't help but smile at the memory and wish he was here.

_(Flast Back, three years ago Hermione and Draco are both 20)_

_"What are you doing Granger?" The bored drawl of my boyfriend sounded from my plush black couch. I looked up from the box I was currently shifting through and offered him a smile. _

_"Getting ready to decorate the three, these are the lights and the ornaments." I replied motioning to the box. "Would you like to help me?"_

_He scowled at the box for a moment before his gaze shifted back to me. "You're really decorating it by hand?"_

_"Yes," I answered simply, stubbornly. "How else do you propose I go about decorating it?"_

_"You're a witch, Hermione." He stated the common sense fact as though I was hearing it for the first time ever. "Remember? You have this thing called magic, it's typically aided by a wand."_

_I scowled at him for moment before speaking; "It's fun to do it this way." I challenged back, reminding myself that the Pureblood Prince would have to get used to the Gryffindor Princess' muggle tendencies. "It makes it more personal. I won't make you help me, but I would like it if you did?"_

_(End of Flashback)_

"…you do it with magic?" My Mum questioned me causing me to return to reality and look at her in confused. What had she asked me?

"I'm sorry," I muttered, slightly shaking my head in an attempt to clear it. "What did you just ask me?"

She smiled softly at me before speaking; "I asked fi Draco ever did the tree together or did you two use magic?"

"We didn't use magic," I whispered as I picked up a sparkling, red and silver glass ball. "The first year we were together it took him a bit to get into it but we've decorated it together ever since then."

The night ticked on and soon it was only moments away from midnight. Moments away from Christmas morning. I was laying in my old childhood bed staring out the window as the snow fell softly, covering the outside world in a beautiful and soft blanket. More than anything I wanted Draco to be here with me but I knew it wasn't going to happen, not this year.

The last thought I had before I drifted off into a restless sleep was wondering if we'd reconcile or if I would be forced to always think back on Christmas' when we were together. I never expected that the following morning I'd awake to see him kneeling beside my bed. Sometimes, even when you're grown up, Santa hears your wishes.


	19. December 28th

Hello lovely readers!

Seeing as I have not gotten any reviews at all in over a week I have decided to stop the Christmas collection. **But have no fear, I will still be posting Harry Potter one shots. I have a variety of couples I want to work on. **

****So please, add me to alerts or you could also PM me (or leave a review) stating what couples you like and I will let you know if/when I'll have a one shot centered around them.

I hope you all had a marvelous holiday and I hope 2013 is amazing for you!


End file.
